О гоблине замолвите слово
by SergioPrtrov
Summary: Все было совсем не так. Попаданец в мир Goblin Slayer(кроссовер с NWN MB) в тело гоблина. Посвящается всем сторонникам теорий заговоров.
1. Chapter 1

center***/center

Туман... я не знаю где я и как давно я тут, чем бы это тут не являлось и где бы не располагалось. Вокруг только "туман", эта белесая мутная взвесь казалось проникает через глаза и уши, через все поры какие только не есть, проникает и пропитывает самую суть твоего существа. Пропитывает настолько сильно, что кажется будто ты сам становишься частью тумана и тогда накатывает страх. Страх потери себя, страх что от неловкого движения тело, слившееся с туманом, распадется на этот самый туман и ты растворишься в окружающем пространстве, как будто тебя никогда и не было.  
Удерживать себя становилось все сложнее, туман казалось слегка колышется и каждая такая "волна" забирала частичку,оставляя вместо себя зияющую пустоту, заполняемую белесой взвесью. Постепенно стала исчезать память. Я еще осознавал себя, но с самоидентификацией уже были сложности.

...

\- О! Ты еще тут? Просто отлично, сегодня у меня богатый улов: сразу две интересные души.

-...

\- Молчишь? Молодец, сообразил. Ладненько закончим с проверками и отправимся в более приятные места.  
На короткое мгновение туман пронзила вспышка тьмы. Если слово вспышка вообще допустимо применить к уменьшению освещенности.

...

\- Ну вот теперь можешь осмотреться, не боясь за свою сущность.

Я оборачиваюсь и вижу перед собой мужчину средних лет, одетого довольно старомодно.

-Где я и что произошло?

-Ты находишься в моих владениях и ты умер. Поскольку твои родители не поклонялись никаким богам, ты остался без покровителя и я вытащил тебя в свой мир.

-А туман ?

-Туман Забвения , это место для таких неверующих как ты в моем универсуме. Иногда он предстает в виде стены с впаянными в нее душами умерших. Задержись я и ты бы навсегда растворился в нем.

-Как я умер ?

-Понятия не имею,так как мне честно говоря было немножко все равно. Когда я похищал души из твоего мира, то я сильно спешил. Интересоваться подробностями жизни каждого свежепредставившегося настоящие безумие, ибо ваша местная стража реагирует на подобных мне очень резко.

-Кто ты ?

-Я бог и моя стихия Тьма. Ты и прочие души, которые я выкрал нужны мне для решения определенной задачи или скорее загадки.

-Что от меня требуется?  
"Странный момент, но известие о своей безвременной кончины я встретил с завидным равнодушием- будто только так и надо и я вообще умираю по три раза на неделе. "

-Что никаких возмущенных воплей и требований вернуть тебя обратно в свой мир?

-... " Угу, а ты прям так и отправишь меня обратно? Особенно с учётом упоминания стражи и как ты её "не боишься". Я может и забыл половину, но ещё не сошёл с ума подобное озвучивать. "

-Хм, в следующий раз учти, что даже думать подобное в моем присутствии не следует.

-... " П... Ц! "

-Короче слушай задание : тебе предстоит  
возглавить одну из рас и распространить мой культ.  
В данный момент в мире присутствует не подконтрольный богам персонаж, он игнорирует всё воздействия и призывы и занят лишь истреблением одной из низших рас. Одновременно нечто непонятное происходит с круговоротом душ. Я помещу тебя в регион, где действует этот человек, на тебе будет стоять моя метка и когда он убьёт тебя, я смогу проследить весь путь твоей души.

-Мне обязательно об него убиваться?

-А ты разве мастер меча? Или может быть легендарный воитель? Или знаменитый на весь мир лучник, чьё мастерство посрамит любого эльфа?  
Ты вообще хоть раз отнял жизнь? Хоть у кого нибудь крупнее таракана?

-Я понял, вопрос был глупый. Значит шансов у меня нет?

-Ну почему? Шанс есть всегда и я даже помогу тебе : ты трижды сумел поступить правильно и ошибся только один раз. Это очень неплохой результат, я дам тебе два средних дара и один малый. Воспользуйся ими с умом и если сможешь убить этого чудика, то сделай это. Коли баланс душ будет восстановлен с его смертью, то он и повинен в искажении установленного порядка вещей. Всё теперь пора отправляться на перерождение.

-А?  
center***/center

...  
И вот я снова дышу воздухом полной грудью. Ох этот чудный аромат из запаха застарелого пота, крови, мочи и экскрементов. Что может быть лучше и приятней!? Что не согласны? Ну да эти ароматы не для неженок, привыкших к благам технологической цивилизации.  
Носы городских жителей неспособны различить хоть что-то в этой вони. Да и вообще слишком малы для подобного, я же и мои соплеменники можем похвастать носами ничуть не меньшими чем нос какой нибудь овчарки. И так позвольте представиться теперь меня зовут Гхыр и таки да я гоблин обыкновеникус.  
Их темная божественность запихнули меня в тело гоблина прежде чем я успел спросить что либо. Я даже не знаю как его или её зовут. Похоже на подстраховку от своих коллег в случае пленения моей души. Ведь метка вовсе не означает, что меня будет кто-то спасать, а их темно божественность вполне могли нарушить все писанные и не писанные законы.  
Но начнем по порядку : я родился около трех месяцев назад и уже считаюсь вполне взрослым гоблином. Положительным моментам быстрого взросления стал переход на мясную диету буквально через два дня после рождения, а до того я сосал грудь своей невольной матери.  
В первые дни маленькие гоблины почти не видят и я честно был только рад избежать возможности лично лицезреть селянку давшую мне жизнь. Когда мы начали хоть чуть чуть видеть нас перевели из яслей в молоднятник и дали мясной бульон. А через два дня я узнал из чего его готовят... основой были останки заблудившихся путников и жертв разбойных нападений с ближайшего торгового тракта.

С дарами удалось разобраться достаточно быстро,хотя и пришлось немного выждать.  
Каждый раз во сне я ощущал содержащиеся в них возможности, но прочитать знаки начертанные на этих трех каменных таблицах, висящих в полной темноте, удалось только после первой недели в молоднятнике. Спусковым крючком стало убийство, залетного авантюриста, в котором я поучаствовал. Когда он испустил дух я сразу почувствовал нечто напоминающее тот самый туман забвения только теплый, клок тумана впитался и у меня разболелась голова. А на следующую ночь я уже вовсю применял полученный навык чтения.  
Выбор был предложен очень большой, можно было даже обменять один средний дар на два маленьких или прокачать взятый навык/способность до высокого уровня.  
Поскольку мы живем полными дикарями и в пещере , то бессмысленно выбирать какое нибудь знание древних языков или верховую езду с музицированием. Крафт тоже идет побоку ибо никаких инструментов нет от слова вообще. Остается физуха и абрашвабра кадабра- то есть магия. Кстати по мимо средних и малых даров бывают еще большие и великие, последние вообще лютый чит ибо прямо с рождения ты избранник высших сил и любое выбранное направление развития будет для тебя естественным как дыхание.  
Там как правило присутствуют ограничения по расе и мировоззрению, но бонусы просто зашкаливают. Мне достались дары обычные, но зато универсальные можно выбирать любой навык, класс и специализацию.

Еще немного о том почему гоблины постоянно нападают на поселения других существ, почему среди них нет самок и как они до сих пор не вымерли или не заполонили все вокруг.

Гоблины это искусственно выведенная демоническая раса, в значительной степени подвержена влиянию хаоса. В целом они(уже точнее мы) паразиты-этакое биологическое оружие, у каждого гоблина есть врожденный навык пожирания. Именно благодаря навыку пожирания съеденный свежий покойник делится своими профессиональными навыками.  
А выбор класса осуществляется автоматически по классу матери.  
Теперь почему при таких раскладах гоблины не завоевали весь мир ? Все очень просто:  
1)взрослый гоблин имеет рост около одного метра, максимально один метр двадцать сантиметров. Рост больший чем метр десять является серьезной заявкой на переход на второй уровень эволюции-хобгоблин, который является настоящим гигантом с ростом, иной раз, больше двух метров. Огромная сила, выносливость, чуть более прочная шкура и при весьма приличной массе очень не плохая скорость .  
2)Поскольку основной захватываемый контингент это селянки, то основная масса гоблинов имеет класс крестьянина, навыки выращивания злаковых, уход за скотом, очень редко охота и рыбалка(браконьерство наше все). Самые "те" профессии для выживания в темных пещерах, где ни земли, ни света, ни большой воды. Тут можно разве что грибы выращивать. Если же удается поймать авантюристку, то в гнезде начинают появляться хобы с боевыми классами или гоблины шаманы.  
3)Так же серьезным препятствием является не любовь к солнечному свету. Имея бонус на ночное и сумеречное зрение, гоблины крайне восприимчивы к ярким вспышкам и просто солнечному свету, при долгом пребывании под которым гоблин гарантированно ловит солнечный удар, даже при не очень высоких температурах.  
В общем я подумал и выбрал следующее:  
Один средний дар я потратил на магический класс персонажа, второй потратил на выбор магической специализации, малый дар ушел на оплату пассивной способности.  
Теперь я не обычный гоблин-крестьянин, я теперь гоблин-варлок. В качестве специализации я выбрал Кровь, а пассивным навыком Фокусная Регенерация мышц.  
Были там и более интересные варианты, но все они вылезали за предполагаемые временные рамки моего задания. Бесполезно брать более высокоранговую некромантию или демонологию ибо любая попытка для меня применить из этих разделов хоть что нибудь обернется камланием на два три часа. И это если я еще умудрюсь пройти начальную инициацию. Можно пойти по пути меньшего сопротивления и взять стихийные направления, но вот пещера оказавшаяся бывшей железной шахтой не располагала к электричеству, узкие проходы и затхлый воздух не располагали к огню и земле, а отсутствие поблизости свободных источников влаги отсекало воду. Нет конечно можно собирать в какие нибудь емкости весьма едкую мочу, но меня за такие дела раньше убьют соседи по пещере.  
А Кровь? Она всегда с тобой, её проще выжать из пленника нежели манну, жизнь или душу.  
Для простейших действий не нужно ничего кроме острой щепки, но как всегда есть подводные камни. Поскольку я родился в теле гоблина у меня весьма невысокие показатели морали и силы духа, что приводит к снижению защиты от атак с духовной компонентой. Выбор специализации Кровь снижает эту защиту еще больше, так что она становится ниже нуля и превращается в уязвимость.  
В общем это терпимо: в данной ситуации я сильно сомневаюсь, что высокоранговый практик духовных техник полезет фармить самых никчемных, в плане дохода, мобов.  
Но следует держать на прицеле всяких жрецов и прочих начинающих паладинчиков.  
Пассивный навык Фокусной Регенерации позволяет мне быстрее восстанавливаться при повреждениях мышечной ткани = повышает количество силовых упражнений, которые я могу сделать=скорость прокачки физических характеристик значительно возрастает.  
Уже сейчас я сравнялся по уровню силы с обычным человеком, а это больше чем в два раза у стандартного гоблина моего уровня и возраста. Мой прогресс ограничивает только отсутствие тренировочного инвентаря и нормальной еды.  
Приступаю к очередной серии отжиманий, соседи уже почти привыкли и не таращатся так как раньше.  
\- И раз, и два, и три...тридцать...пятьдесят пять... фух перекур, небольшой отдых, потом еще одна серия и хватит на сегодня, завтра у нас засада на тракте надо быть готовым ко всему.


	2. Chapter 2

center***/center  
По указанию Хоба пинками поднимаю народ- время выхода настало.  
Нам предстоит пройти около десяти километров до места засады и приступить к подготовке места лежки.  
Засаду мы с Хобом планировали устроить неподалёку от территории соседнего гнезда гоблинов, более сильного чем наше.Таким образом мы надеялись отвести подозрения от своего селения. Караван между поселками ходил довольно регулярно, пользуясь неплохой дорогой торговцы успевали проскочить до момента обнаружения. Соседнее племя не слишком интересовалось возимыми грузами и атаковали конвои только с гарантией обещающие значительную добычу и женщинами в составе. Три повозки и пять человек охраны, не считая возниц, выглядели слишком сильными и неинтересными. Такой отряд мог легко отбиться от небольшой группы гоблинов и серьезно потрепать какой нибудь гоблинский рейд, без шамана или лучников. Наши войска были представлены одним хобгоблином, пятью лучниками, луки у них правда говно и сами они вовсе не эльфы. Наша основная ударная сила пять десятков обычных гоблинов, с каменными подобиями ножей и дубинками.  
План у нас такой :  
Выдвинувшись к месту засады Хоб с помощью нормального топора, украденного мной на днях, подготавливает наиболее подходящее дерево к падению на дорогу. Основная масса гоблинов находится на некотором отдалении ожидая сигнала. Как только дерево упадет поперек дороги лучники обстреляют караван, охранники кинутся разбираться с лучниками и пока они будут этим заняты оставшаяся часть нашего войска нападет на них с тыла. Если прикрытие гоблинов-лучников будут убивать слишком быстро,то к веселью присоединится Хоб.

"Вот мы и на месте."

-Всем нарубить тонких веток с листвой и примотать к себе, повторяй за мной.  
Я отдал приказ и стал показывать на собственном примере, что же собственно говоря нужно делать. К сожалению так приходилось поступать каждый раз, гоблины первого эволюционного ранга не очень умны, но зато повторяют все как мартышки и попугаи.

Через двадцать минут когда все справились я разделил отряд: часть пошла охранять лучников, а вторую я повел к облюбованным кустам.

-Сидеть тихо, без команды ничего не делать.  
В животе у меня заурчало- пришлось выйти без всяких запасов и завтрака, чтобы гоблины не удумали справить нужду возле места засады и не выдали её резким запахом экскрементов.

...

Из-за поворота показался караван, наконец то ожидание закончилось! Будем надеяться наше терпение будет щедро вознаграждено богатой добычей. Надо пояснить что рядом с пещерами, давшими нам приют, находилось три деревни расположенные полукругом вдоль изгибающегося тракта. Раз в неделю приезжал торговец из ближайшего форта с заказанными товарами и забирал готовую продукцию произведенную местными умельцами.  
Одна деревня специализировалась на разведении скота и имела у себя бойню с коптильней, другая обладала запасами угля и довольно приличной по размерам кузницей, третья специализировалась на садоводстве и поставляла как свежие, так и сушёные фрукты.  
Сушеная говядина, сухофрукты и изделия из железа(типа наконечников для стрел), а также прочего походного инвентаря всегда пользовались у местной стражи,охотников и начинающих авантюристов повышенным спросом. Обратно торговец вез деньги,которые местные тратили на наем авантюристов для защиты от нападений и для оплаты специальных услуг.Так же периодически везли слишком сложную, для местной кузни продукцию: алхимические товары и даже магические свитки. При возвращении торговца всегда встречали местные стражники или ополченцы, так что про пополнение казны нашего племени столь компактным и полезным товаром можно забыть. Но захват запасов продовольствия и заготовок для оружия это тоже очень круто. Более того атаковав караван почти на выходе из района Темнолесья мы увеличим время между поднятием тревоги и обнаружением нападения.

Вот до нас донеслись встревоженные крики и шум падающего дерева.

-Вперед !

Короткая пробежка и мы прибываем на место действия.

У караванщиков минус один охранник , и двое возниц ранены. У нас минус семь гоблинов. Плохая новость два из четырех, оставшихся охранников, имеют щиты, которыми весьма ловко, судя по всему пользовались, прикрываясь от стрел.

-ХАР -РА!

Один из охранников обернулся на крики и громко выругался когда увидел нас.

Сражение между охранниками и нашим передовым отрядом развернулось с правой стороны дороги, мы же набегали на караван сзади и чуть слева.

-Бей стражу !  
Волна зеленых коротышек развернулась в направлении указанных персоналий.

В этот момент я обратил внимание на торговца, который до нашего появления бинтовал раненых возниц. Торговец бросил свое занятие и выпрямившись достал из сумки жезл, длиной около 60-70 сантиметров изрисованный непонятными знаками.  
Направив жезл на гоблинов лучников и остатки их прикрытия торговец произнес:  
-Alerny Vok Reny !  
С жезла сорвалась ветвистая молния и на одну секунду соединила дугой разряда место где раньше стояли гоблины и указующего жезлом торговца.

-"Ах тыж б-ь!"  
Я тут же метнулся в низ в сторону крайней телеги, уходя из пределов видимости торговца.

...

POV торговец.

-Alerny Vok Reny !  
"Минус лучники."  
-Каил в сторону! Alerny Vok Reny !  
""Минус Хоб.Теперь пора о второй группе позаботится"  
-Alerny Vok Reny !

end POV

Пока торговец, оказавшийся магом, геноцидил лучших представителей нашего племени, я таки ускорился и успел добраться до повозки, возле которой он стоял, до того как он всех перебил.

-Alerny Vo..

-Не так быстро дорогой другх, прошепта максимально возможным усилием вдарил ему под коленную чашечку своим каменным ножом.  
-..аааа!  
Когда он сорвав каст повалился наземь, я сразу же кинулся на него и начал наносить беспорядочные удары в спину и область шеи, пытаясь нанести максимально возможные повреждения.  
"Кажись все"  
Тем временем более оснащенные охранники готовились встретить мой отряд и как оказалось совсем напрасно они не законтролили лучников. Один из гоблинов выжил и сейчас всадил стрелу в бок одному из менее защищенных бойцов каравана, оставив его товарища одного против семи гоблинов .  
Я подхватил жезл и уже в принципе был готов присоединиться к сражающимся, но сразу почувствовал Силу в этом девайсе и у меня в голове прозвучало "Alerny Vok Reny".

-Хехехе!Ну раз так, то ... Alerny Vok Reny ! ЙЕС! Сработало ! Минус щитовики !

Теперь всё, с оставшимися охранниками и возницами гоблины разберутся сами. Жаль конечно Хоба так профукали, но зато какой трофей!  
Теперь следует вырезать сердце и мозг пока кровь еще не свернулась и тень жизни не ушла из магика.  
center***/center

По возвращении сел разбираться с наследством убиенного и пожранного магика, который таки оказался торговцем с крохотным даром, а не профессиональным кудесником под прикрытием. От торговца мне перепало два заклинания нулевого уровня и разблокировка магических манипуляций. Теперь я могу самостоятельно эволюционировать с сохранением приоритетных для меня умений. Один спел оказался слабым бафом ментальной сферы:прочищал мозги, укреплял психику,уменьшал панику, уменьшал ментальные дебафы от выпивки и назывался "Слабым очищением разума".  
Второй спел был его противоположностью и звался "Малые темные мысли".  
Судя по уровню прокачки спелов он их применял постоянно, во время торговых операций.  
Спелы были что интересно абсолютно не требовательны к касту и никаких жестов или слов,  
как с приснопамятным жезлом молний, тоже не нужно. Но главное что я неплохо продвинулся по ветке Варлока Крови. Изучено несколько заклинаний: сторожевые чары, маскировочные,одно боевое заклинание дебафф, взято умение Чтение Крови и теперь по капле крови я могу видеть все навыки ,уровни и статы донора, взят навык Кровавый Поводырь- при поглощении крови я получаю бонусный эффект +5 к проверке лидерства и давлению при общении с отдавшими свою кровь донарами, а при проведении ритуала могу даже мысленно контролировать их действия.  
Теперь в целом по добыче :  
Захвачена большая партия арбалетных болтов и несколько арбалетов в разобранном состоянии. Большое количество сушеного мяса и фруктов,несколько железных слитков, более пятидесяти ножей, как охотничьих, так и боевых. Последние в руках гоблинов казались чуть ли не мечами. Наиболее ценное обмундирование охранников пострадало от моего удара, но вот их оружие уцелело. В кошельках нашлось 2 золотых,20 серебрушек и около 60 медных монет. По полученной от торговца информации местный курс был приблизительно 1 к 10 в зависимости от полновесности серебряной и золотой монеты.  
В общем если получится с помощью магии скрыть мою природу, то деньги и одежда для выхода в люди у меня есть.  
center***/center

-" Так это и есть гильдия авантюристов ?"  
В здание гильдии вошла молодая девушка невысокого роста и миниатюрного телосложения со священным посохом служительницы богини Чанты .  
Внутри гильдии ей предстало довольно просторное помещение, совмещающее в себе таверну и мэрию одновременно. Тут были круглые столы, за которыми сидели общающиеся члены гильдии,а из за барной стойки виднелся проход на кухню из которой периодически выносили разные закуски и кушанья, и так же присутствовала стойка администратора принимающего обращения заказчиков, регистрирующая новичков и выплачивающая награды за выполненные миссии. Было довольно много людей и нелюдей, виднелись жутковато и грозно выглядящие ящеры с востока, бронированные рыцари империи, ловкие копейщики с юга и даже эльф с гномом. Людей разных народов и цветов кожи было конечно больше всех прочих рас, но на первый взгляд никаких конфликтов или недовольства наличием среди них представителей других видов люди не выказывали.  
У каждого разные одежды и доспехи, иногда даже сложно было сказать доспех ли это из кожи виверны или просто купальный костюм*, в котором по зданию гильдии ходит раскрепощенная воительница?

Смутившись от созерцания столь откровенно демонстрируемых, практически обнаженных, ягодиц, молоденькая последовательница Великой матери поспешила к стойке администратора.

Пробираясь к своей цели девушка ловила обрывки разговоров:  
Вот высокая блондинка,в доспехах паладина советует своему собеседнику, более молодому коллеге, что прежде чем брать задание на убийство архилича в центре некрополя ему следует потренироваться на квестах попроще, вроде зачистки руин от зомби, и только тогда пытаться приглашать на подобное самоубийственное задание кого-то вроде бойца её ранга.  
Кто-то рассказывает слухи о призраках терроризирующих загулявших по ночам жителей столицы, другие делятся впечатлениями от случайного столкновения с высшими демонами.  
А вот любопытная официантка пытает воительницу с копьем о бое с побежденной ею мантикорой. Другие пытаются рассчитать выгодность добычи при выполнении весьма опасного квеста.

-Спасибо и удачи вам. Следующий пожалуйста!  
Группа авантюристов в потрепанной после сложной миссии одежде отошла от стойки администратора и её наконец стало видно. В этом городе администратором гильдии авантюристов была весьма красивая молодая женщина с звонким голосом.  
Светло русые волосы заплетенные в недлинную косу ниспадали у нее спереди через правое плечо, но были бессильны скрыть её высокую грудь затянутую в очень не дешёвое платье с крупной брошью круглой формы из драгоценного камня темно зеленого цвета. Цвет камня чуть-чуть дисгармонировал с цветом глаз весьма модно одетой девушки, а потому вероятно был не просто неправильно подобранным украшением, а скорее всего являлся дорогим артефактом.

-Кхе хе...простите, я хотела бы стать авантюристкой.

-Вы уверены? Спросила администратор, приглядываясь к девушке, больше похожей на девочку чем на выпускницу Храма Великой Матери.

-Ээ.. да .

-Ну тогда ладно, вам необходимо заполнить анкету авантюриста. Вы умеете читать и писать ?  
-Да, мэм. Меня научили этому в храме.

-Тогда вот, прошу вас её заполнить вот за этим столиком. Письменные принадлежности найдете там же.

Там же, спустя полчаса.  
После изучения анкеты с внесенными данными о имени, возрасте, происхождение,умениях и навыках администратор задает уточняющий вопрос:

-Значит вам 15 лет ?

-Да. Достигнув совершеннолетия, я решила покинуть храм и помогать авантюристам нуждающимся в благословении Великой матери.

\- Хорошо, тогда вот пожалуйста это ваш жетон, он будет показывать ваш ранг в иерархии гильдии авантюристов. Когда вы завершите свой первый квест на нем проявится ваше имя и он станет именным.

-Он фарфоровый ?

-Только внешне, основа материала специально обработанная сталь. А название фарфоровый означает, что вы авантюристка фарфорового ранга.  
Всего рангов десять :  
1)Фарфоровый  
2)Железный  
3)Стальной  
4)Обсидиановый  
5)Серебряный  
6)Золотой  
7)Платиновый  
8)Бриллиантовый  
9)Мифриловый  
10)Адамантовый

Самый первый фарфоровый ранг авантюрист получает при поступлении, затем ему надо выполнять задания и тогда он будет расти в рангах. С увеличением ранга авантюристу становятся доступны более сложные, но и более выгодные задания. При достижении четвертого-обсидианового ранга авантюрист должен обладать высокими навыками или необычными умениями. На этом ранге в заданиях зачастую будут специальные требования к магическим умениям или хотя бы к магическому снаряжению. Зачастую требования бывают весьма разносторонние и многочисленные и по совокупности невозможны к выполнению в одиночку. Седьмой-платиновый ранг это ранг на котором магия или её эквиваленты будут необходимы на каждом задании.  
При присуждении восьмого-брильянтового ранга авантюристу придется сдавать экзамены подтверждающие его высокие способности. На восьмом ранге ваш жетон будет отражать предпочитаемые вами миссии и спектр ваших навыков, чтобы из-за недопонимания со стороны заказчиков или при сборе групп для выполнения срочного квеста вы не попали в неприятную ситуацию. Девятый-мифриловый ранг, задания начинающиеся с этого уровня имеют очень большое значение для целых регионов или даже стран и многие из них должны быть выполнены с первой попытки, так как последствия провала могут быть просто катастрофическими.  
Десятый-адамантиевый ранг. Авантюристы этого ранга настоящие живые легенды, они определяют политику целых стран. За всю историю гильдии авантюристов подобных героев было всего несколько штук.

Также жетон гильдии , позволит определить вашу личность если с вами случится что нибудь нехорошее. Постарайтесь не терять его.

-Значит средние ранги представлены драгоценными металлами, высокие ранги это драгоценности и магические металлы, а низкие ранги это простое железо и фарфор?  
-Да, вы все запомнили правильно. Фарфоровый ранг это для вас, как для новичка.  
На этом регистрацию можно считать завершённой,удачной охоты!

* /nj6182


	3. Chapter 3

center***/center  
Гоблинские пещеры.

Весь вчерашний день я занимался магическими экспериментами, точнее пытался применить полученные умения на практике. Провел проверку всех носатых зеленушек на предмет их тактико технических характеристик и установленного софта.  
В целом как и ожидалось из тридцати выживших гоблинов полезными и условно полезными навыками обладают только пятеро, остальные самые обычные и бесполезные крестьяне.  
В общем у нас есть один лучник, один мясник, один трактирщик , один портной, один рыбак ну и совершенно замечательный я, гоблин-варлок.  
Из перечисленных мирных крафтовых навыков полезным сейчас является только портной.  
Трактирщик может похвастать умениями собирать самогонный аппарат и навыками готовки, бесполезными без соответствующих материалов и кухонного инвентаря. Готовка к тому же делает невозможным извлечение каких либо навыков из поедаемых жертв, соответственно абсолютно не в чести у гоблинов и даже считается вредным умением. Всяких замеченных в попытках что-то приготовить нещадно бьют. В общем гоблина-трактирщика/самогонщика можно будет прокачивать по линии алхимика, так как некое понятие об обращении со стеклом у него есть.  
Мясника можно будет раскачать как по мирной ветке в сторону траппера*-кожевника-лесоруба, так и в сторону варвара-берсеркера с топорами.  
Единственным активно практикующим специалистом у нас оказался портной: набедренные повязки,некие подобия шотландских килтов** и гульфики*** его рук дело.  
Выживший лучник к сожалению не был готов к переходу на новый эволюционный ранг, но по крайней мере сможет собрать несколько арбалетов.

После проверки своего войска начал экспериментировать с другими доступными чарами.  
Как выяснилось при помощи сторожевых чар я могу смотреть через кровь.  
Действуют они на начальном этапе не очень далеко и не особо долго, но при прокачке навыков манипуляции кровью можно добиться, что кровь не засохнет в течении недели или даже еще больше. Выглядит это все следующим образом : я наношу полосу своей кровью на поверхность и при пересечении этой полосы любым живым существом я получаю об этом сигнал. Дальше я нарисовал некое подобие глаза на относительно ровной поверхности и вуаля -получилась классическая система охраны стоянки- сработал датчик и включилась камера. Единственно подключать осветительные чары я не стал, за полной их ненадобностью и вредностью. Предупреждать вторженцев об их обнаружении это полный идиотизм. Сигнальную полосу я нанес полукругом на расстоянии метров двадцати от входа, старательно ведя линию по затененным местам , чтобы она как можно меньше бросалась в и дуга была относительно ровной. Чем ровнее получится, тем меньше будет расходов энергии и материала её несущего в процессе эксплуатации.  
За ложные срабатывания я не боялся, так как запах гоблинской крови отпугнет крупных животных, а на всякую мелочь чары не среагируют.  
Гляделок я нарисовал две штуки, один глаз над входом в пещеру и один над входом в боковой туннель, который я буду прикрывать маскировочными чарами.  
Чары маскировки представляли собой создание специального состава на основе крови и копируемого материала. Получившуюся смесь можно нанести на любой объект и при подаче энергии кровь станет похожа на донорский материал. В данном случае я использовал кусок ткани и каменную крошку. Дежурный гоблин, получив от меня сигнал, занавешивает этой шторой проход и для внешнего наблюдателя кажется что стена монолитна. Нет разумеется пристальный взгляд и хорошее освещение легко разоблачит мою хитрость, но вот в тенях и обычном факеле можно будет положиться только на слух и обоняние, тока воздуха, который мог бы всколыхнуть ткань, тоже не будет.

Разобрался с принципом работы жезла: как выяснилось сей могучий девайс для меня стал полностью бесполезен. Во первых, емкость его была на четыре выстрела постоянной мощности, регулировать которую нельзя. И все выстрелы были потрачены. Во вторых, заряжался он не сам по себе и не принудительным вливанием манны-его требовалось постоянно носить при себе и он становясь как бы частью ауры заряжался со скоростью восполнения резерва носителя. На скорость восполнения резерва самого владельца это не влияло. В третьих, как оказалось жезл настроен только на определенный тип аур и в руках не человека просто не работает, так как не может состыковаться с нужными участками ауры. Разумеется опытный маг может обойти этот момент просто изменив форму ауры на время зарядки, но зачем ему это делать ? В четвертых, для зарядки требуется элементальная склонность дара, то есть стандартная четверка огонь-вода-земля-воздух, а все прочие идут нафиг. Ну и наконец, то что я в прошлой жизни человек и позволило мне "услышать" заклинание, с обычными гоблинами шаманами это не сработает. В общем жезл отправляется в кладовку на отдаленное потом, когда я получу сродство с базовыми стихиями и наберусь опыта.  
Бытие варлоком, как магом, дает свои преимущества, но и накладывает определенные ограничения. В отличие от прочих магических классов варлок обладает самой высокой регенерацией маны и одним из самых слабых навыков контроля при весьма неплохих резервах. В целом боевые заклинания варлоков не отличаются большим разнообразием и представляют собой жахнуть в том направлении потоком магической энергии. Немного напоминает попытки налить стакан воды из пожарного гидранта с мощным напором. Сжал источник слишком сильно и струя воды разрезала стакан, слишком слабо и волна воды этот стакан просто снесла. Из плюсов: большая дальность магических воздействий , возможность поддерживать несложные чары на постоянной основе и самое вкусное это возможность комбинировать разноплановые воздействия в одной атаке. Если все прочие маги вынуждены чередовать разноплановые чары, то варлоку достаточно на выходе из брандспойта поставить дополнительный компонент и силовое копье будет обладать вторичными свойствами. Недостатки: все сильные атаки наносятся по прямой линии и требуют постоянной подпитки до момента поражения цели. То есть скастовать фаерлбол с самонаведением и спрятаться за угол это не про варлоков.Так же это оставляет варлока открытым для контратаки через собственную магию-весьма просто для неопытного варлока, не умеющего своевременно прерывать ток магии, получить в ответку какого нибудь астрального паразита или демоническое воздействие. Еще очень серьезным недостатком является почти полное отсутствие защитных чар, частично компенсируемое возможностью перехватывать вражеские заклинания на подлете, но работает это, сами понимаете, только когда противников не более одного. В общем при массовых зарубах варлоки не фонтан от слова вообще, но вот при дуэлях или при борьбе с немногочисленными, сильными и бронированными противниками варлоки очень даже хороши.  
На начальном этапе моего резерва недостаточно для мощных атак и поэтому я решил обойтись дебаффом. Когда противник начинает убивать гоблинов, то вся кровь на нем и вытекающая из тел убитых гоблинов начинает снижать скорость перемещения. Эффект кумулятивный-чем больше крови, тем сильнее снижается скорость. Длительность и сила воздействия определяется магическим сопротивлением цели и скоростью высыхания крови.  
В дальнейшем я смогу формировать из этой крови копья и наносить серьезные повреждения, замедленным противникам или скажем превращать кровь в яд или кислоту. Но пока приходится довольствоваться малым.  
В общем мои экзерсисы**** с кровью позволили набрать опыта на прокачку магии еще на один уровень, который принес в копилку лечебное заклинание.  
Лечить им к сожалению можно только других, но и так сойдет.  
Хм... а что если совместить Кровавый поводырь с Чтением крови и Кровавым восполнением?

По идее я смогу полноценно контролировать принявшего в себя мою кровь, но как закрепить эффект? Не устраивать же мне постоянные переливания крови? В принципе можно было бы использовать жезл будь он заряжен. Повесить на него поддержку обновления чар и вуаля, единственно пришлось бы пожертвовать количеством выстрелов, но поскольку там и так ноль, то и не проверить гипотезу.  
Ладно пора баиньки, меня ждет новый эволюционный уровень.  
center***/center  
Гильдия авантюристов.  
Администратор и молоденькая жрица авантюристка.

...  
-Доступные квесты можно посмотреть вот на этом стенде, рекомендую начать с подходящих вашему уровню. Зачистка канализации или охота на гигантских крыс, в последствии вы сможете сформировать группу с более опытными авантюристами и перейти к более серьезным заданиям.

-Спасибо.

К стойке администратора подошла группа молодых авантюристов.  
-Эй! Ты же жрица,верно ?

-Да.

-Идеально! Мы отправляемся на экстренный квест, хочешь присоединиться к нашей группе ? Спросил предводитель авантюристов- молодой человек щеголяющий несколькими пластырями на лице и повязкой на лбу, удерживающей волосы каштанового отлива, торчащие во все стороны.

\- Что за экстренный квест?

-Убийство гоблинов !Гоблины обладают силой, размером и умом человеческого ребенка.Они очень хорошо видят в темноте, но по одиночке слабейшие из монстров,так что они сбиваются в стаи,угрожая людям,нападают на деревни,похищают девушек и разоряют поля.  
Мисс оформите нам этот квест пожалуйста.  
Мерзкие гоблины разграбили караван с припасами и снаряжением для местного гарнизона. Напали на деревню, увели скот ...да еще несколько девушек похитили ! Мы должны им помочь!

-Пойдешь с нами? Пожалуйста? Вклинилась в обличительную речь лидера, фигуристая девушка с роскошными черными волосами, собранными в хвост на затылке. Одета она была в те странные свободные одежды, которые иногда носили странствующие монахи отказавшиеся от применения оружия.

-Ну ладно. Если вы меня примете.

-Да! Всё так же экспрессивно воскликнул юноша  
Мисс нас будет четверо!

-У вас у всех фарфоровый ранг? Если вы подождете немного, то сюда подойдет еще один авантюрист...

-С нами всё будет в порядке ! В свое время я прогнал кучку гоблинов из нашей деревни  
Нам нельзя терять ни секунды! Эти девушки ждут, чтобы их спасли!

-Да да, не забудь про припасы ловелас, а то вдруг отцы спасенных вместо благодарности добавят тебе отметин на лицо в придачу к моим.

-Хей! Так нечестно! Я уже извинился за тот раз! Откуда мне было знать какая в этом городе принята форма для официанток. Ты шла с подносом, в странной одежде и без оружия, неудивительно что я обознался и ущипнул тебя.

-Идиот, там же на входе была надпись о самообслуживании.

-Пойдемте уже скорее, промолвила молчавшая до того вторая девушка в команде и поправила очки, придававшие ей серьезный вид.

...

Темнолесье, возле пещеры гоблинов.  
Группа авантюристов приближается к намеченной цели.

ーЧувствуете запах？ Похоже мы уже близко.

・・・

POV гоблины.

\- А мля что такое !？Вскочил с лежанки с невнятными возгласами глава стаи Гхыр, хобгоблин-варлок.  
Замерев на несколько мгновений, он разразился приказами, как устными так и мысленными.

"Дежурный! Опустить полог!"  
-Подъем лежебоки! К бою! У нас гости !

End POV

-Ам ..ээ.  
Непривычная к долгой ходьбе жрица устала и попыталась завязать разговор дабы перевести дух.  
-Мы не слишком торопимся?Разве нам не следует сперва подготовиться ?

-А? Ты опять об этом,-спросила колдунья.

-Что же, мы конечно могли потратить время на подготовку, но что нам собственно подготавливать? Денег на закупку ,чего бы то ни было полезного и стоящего, у нас все равно нет. Да и чего ты переживаешь? Если даже по невероятному случаю нас ранят, ты всегда можешь воспользоваться своим исцеляющим чудом! Не то чтобы такое вообще понадобилось !

-Ха, даже если этот хвастун облажается и его порубят в фарш, то всегда можешь положиться на меня. Гоблины будут улетать с одного моего пинка.  
Вух,шхух*1(выполняет несколько комбинированных ударов возле лица отшатнувшегося мечника.)  
Я дала клятву на могиле своего отца, что боевое искусство, которое он мне преподал, будет служить для защиты других людей. Так что не волнуйся, все будет в порядке.  
А еще у нас есть она- колдунья обучавшаяся в столичной академии заклинателей.

-Разберемся с парочкой квестов на убийство гоблинов и бах! Прощай фарфоровый ранг!  
...Ну в теории так все работает. Так что просто расслабься! Хорошо ?

-Ладно.

-Поспешим, я уже хочу сразиться с драконами или демонами!  
(Входят в пещеру)

-И так план у нас такой: мы выбьем дурь из всех гоблинов, что повстречаются нам на пути!

-Что?!Разве это план ? Хотя да полагаю, это всё, что нам нужно сделать.

-Приберегите свою магию для экстренных случаев, держитесь ближе. Я иду первым,так как я наиболее защищен из всех(хлопает по металлическому нагруднику) и у меня длинный меч.  
Им я легко разрублю любого гоблина. Все будет хорошо, если только мы не наткнемся на развилку или большую полость. Нам нельзя давать себя окружать.  
Ах! тыж ...тьфу!

-Что такое?!

-Да вот взглядом наткнулся на этот рисунок, было полное ощущение, что он на меня смотрит. Навел на меня жути.

-Мы уже такой встречали над входом в пещеру.

-Хм..да ? Разве? Я что-то не помню.

-Какие то письмена гоблинов ?

-Да не важно!Кому это вообще может быть интересно ? Пойдем, если повезет мы застанем гоблинов врасплох.

...  
Начинающая жрица остановилась и забормотала молитву заклинание.

-О Мать Земля Милосердная, даруй нам, бредущим во тьме, священный свет своей люб...

-Что ты там застыла?!Не отставай! Нам надо держаться вместе, в одном строю! Ускорь шаг и не спи на ходу.

-Ох, точно прошу прощения.

-Поспешим, мы слишком сильно отстали от остальных. Что ? У меня что-то на лице ?

-Э.. нет, просто мне показалось,что я услышала какой то звук позади нас.

Резко обернувшись колдунья посмотрела в сторону выхода.  
-Грр!Ничего! Послушай, от самого входа в пещеру мы шли и никуда не сворачивали и никаких ответвлений или крутых изгибов не было! Что там вообще может быть !?

center***/center

*Охотник на пушного зверя в Северной Америке.  
** /njghvu  
***Гульфик — В западноевропейском историческом костюме гульфик выполнялся в виде отдельной части мужских панталон, пристёгиваемой спереди к поясу и прикрывающей гениталии.Так же назывался элемент доспеха, служащий для защиты гениталий.  
**** Экзерси́с (фр. exercice — упражнение, от лат. exercitium) — устаревшее наименование занятий вообще с целью должного овладения теми или иными навыками, первоначально подразумевавшее, в широком смысле — систематические упражнения в различных дисциплинах, требующих владения рядом приемов.  
1* /nkaz3e


	4. Chapter 4

center***/center  
Пещеры гоблинов.

iТреньк/i

\- А мля что такое !？

iТреньк/i

"Сигналка!"  
Обратившись к собственной магии, я потянулся к дежурному гоблину,связанному со мной узами поводыря：  
-"Дежурный! Опустить полог!"  
iТреньк/i  
iТреньк/i  
-Подъем лежебоки! К бою! У нас гости !

Потянувшись к первому глазу активирую его  
iーSangre Sahid./i

Вторженцев четверо, все молоды. Три девицы и пацан, железом вооружен только он.  
Две девицы с посохами явные магички. А последняя кто？ Жаль не подслушать о чем у них речь... Фигасе брюнетка ногами машет, к такой на кривой козе не подкатишь- в миг все бубенчики обстучит. Похоже местные каратеки не просто так выпендриваются, если они на задания без оружия ходят. Хм...что-то долго она из этой стойки выходила, дань привычки или нечто большее？

Изображение пропало...мда похоже я не учел, что под воздействием солнца глаз над входом высохнет гораздо быстрее. Чувствую себя имбецилом, единственное оправдание это не любовь гоблинов к свету и инстинктивное избегание всякого упоминания о нем даже в мыслях. Как бы мне в будущем не подставиться по полной из-за этого выверта психики.

i- Sangre Sahid./i

Вовремя...  
Мечник что то почувствовал ? Идет ментальный импульс в момент активации ? Это однако палево.

...  
Мелкая магичка походу головой стукнутая? Чем она вообще думает, устраивая молебен посреди миссии, когда основные дамаг дилеры ушли вперед? Как она собирается их лечить с такого расстояния, случись что? Ха! Судя по реакции второй ведьмы, мелкая всю дорогу тупила по полной.  
Жесть между ними уже метров двести, а эти бойцы даже не чухнулись, что их сейчас только двое и магички отстали.

По связи кровавого поводыря разрешаю атаковать группе лучника в боковом туннеле.

center***/center

POV Заклинательница из столичной академии .  
-ГОБЛИНЫ!

i-ИНФЛАМА МАКСИМА! /i  
Усиленная огненная стрела снесла первого гоблина и шмякнула его об стенку. Гоблин с дымящейся дырой по середине туловища съехал оставляя мокрый след от содержимого черепной коробки.  
i-ИНФЛАМА.. /i

End POV

-УХ! А дамочка то с огоньком! Теперь мой черед, провожу ножом по руке выпуская кровь:

i-Sangre Bataq! /i

Отступающая спиной вперёд колдунья замедлилась и не успела выпустить заклинание в очередного гоблина, прежде чем он дотянулся до её посоха.  
Затем налетевшие гоблины повисли у неё руках на, сбивая каст. Когда девушка упала, не удержав равновесия в попытке стряхнуть врагов, один из гоблинов нанёс ей удар ножом в живот.  
Вопившая до того какую то чушь, про отстаньте и отойдите, лоли колдунья в ужасе заткнулась, при виде сраженной соратницы.

А вот и наши милишники прибежали на крики:

-Мерзкие крысы! Как вы посмели!?  
Широким взмахом меча юноша разрубил гоблина, нанесшего удар. *

Черноволосая каратистка подскочила к мелкой магичке и встряхнула её, призывая действовать:  
-Очнись!Призови на неё своё чудо исцеления!

-Точно. Продержись пожалуйста ещё немного, я сейчас исцелю твои раны и с тобой будет всё в порядке.  
i-О Мать Земля Милосердная, помоги нам идущим во тьме, пролей на нас свою целительную любовь! /i

"Оляля, а мелочь походу жрица? "

Тем временем юноша наносил удары своим длинным мечом направо и налево, отсекая гоблинам конечности и срубая им головы, словно это шапки недозрелых подсолнухов.

-Осторожнее размахивай или я не смогу помочь тебе.

-Эти сволочи мои, займись остальными.  
Как всегда экспрессивно ответил юноша.

-Не работает? Н-но почему? Богиня не слышит моей молитвы?

"Я хз что там у тебя за чары, но всё ножи у нас перед боем макали в говно.  
Пока меня не заметили немного подправлю мозги мечнику:

i-Темные мысли# слепая ярость."/i

Мечник стал махать железкой ещё интенсивнее, забыв про свою защиту и товарищей позади...  
Вот он проваливается вперёд из-за инерции ушедшего в пустоту удара и тут же получает рану в бедро. Припав на раненую ногу юноша ударом кулака, облачённого в кожаную перчатку с металлическими накладками, вбил переносицу внутрь черепа радостно скалившегося гоблина.

-iSangre Bataq. /i

Выпрямившись молодой авантюрист попытался очередным широким взмахом поразить подступивших гоблинов, но не учёл, что, из-за потери равновесия, находится теперь слишком близко к стене тоннеля и кончик его отличного меча обязательно ударится об выступ. Мгновенье осознания ошибки и его накрывает волна гоблинов.  
Радостные вопли и откромсанная рука мечника, вздернутая гоблином вверх победным жестом, красноречиво повествуют о его кончине.  
-Бегите, я прикрою!  
"Хо хо, кажется я сейчас увижу секретное кунг-фу, вот только зря ты ломанулась вперед - мой дебафф ещё не рассеялся."

-Хдыщ! Хрясь! Бамс! Дженк.  
" Ножи тебя не берут? Стиль железной рубашки? Но в голове мышц нет, её не укрепить "  
Подбегают новые гоблины и опять по пещере разносятся звуки ломаемых костей и разбиваемых черепов:  
-Хрясь! Хдыщ! Периодически разбавляемые смачными шлепками тел гоблинов об стены.

" Всё ясно, пора вмешаться лично. Я видел достаточно, она не представляет для меня угрозы. Голой техникой меня не взять: слишком различны наши весовые категории и уровни грубой силы. Стоит потерять концентрацию и ей конец, а она не слишком тянет на великого мастера. Ни за что не поверю в способность девицы, весом в сорок пять-пятьдесят килограмм, долго противостоять сильному воздействию. "  
Появляюсь из теней коридора на последнем ударе её связки и ловлю её выпад ногой в направлении моего лица на жёсткий блок. Пока она не опомнилась перехватываю ногу двумя руками, но тела я так и не почувствовал. Силовое поле? Аурный Доспех? Да пофиг! Итыз реслинг тайм! Вздергиваю её в воздух и с размаху ударяю в стену:

-Дыщ!

"Доспех держится. Ещё сильнее об пол. "

-Дах!

"Что опять не спал? Тогда раскрутим центрифугой! "  
В этот момент доспех спал и я, не удержав конечность в захвате, выпустил каратистку в свободный полет в глубь пещеры.  
-Шмяк.  
Обрадованные гоблины ломанулись на поверженную авантюристку. Досталось ей прилично, до сих пор не может встать. С трудом приходящую в себя девицу повалили сразу и немедленно принялись срывать с нее одежду, выкручивая руки.  
Когда обнаженная грудь авантюристки мелькнула** среди переплетенных конечностей и спин гоблинов, меня накрыло, как быка при виде красной тряпки, и я с трудом удержался от немедленного разбивания голов покусившихся на Мою добычу.  
Поставленная в коленно-локтевую позу авантюристка вскрикнула от боли, когда один из гоблинов с силой провел своими твердыми ногтями по её бедрам, оставляя глубокие царапины.

-Кретины! Ловите жрицу! Быстро! Она ваша!  
Ты, ты и ты принесёте мне длинную железку и магичку, да не убейте её по дороге окончательно.  
Удерживающие девушку гоблины порскнули выполнять моё поручение.  
Слизнул кровь выступившую из царапин, оставленных гоблином.

iЧтение крови#Кровавый поводырь! /i

Придавив, в свою очередь, жертву, вынудил её сильнее прогнуться и выше оттопырить ягодицы.

-ВТЫЫНК!

-ИИИЯАААААААРГХ! Ннеееееееееетт!

-Уух.

-Ииияааааа!

-Ых!

-Иааааах!

-Ых, ых, ых.

-Иаа! Аиэ! Иах!

Информация о появление рядом тела колдуньи, принесенного по моему приказу,  
с трудом пробилось к обескровленному мозгу.

i-Малое очищение разума./i

Сознание немного прояснилось и я вспомнил, зачем вообще приказал её притащить.

i-Чтение крови/i... Время есть, но не слишком много.

С трудом прекращаю фрикции и выхожу из захлебывающейся криком и заливающейся слезами девушки.

i-Малое очищение разума./i Теперь уже не на себя.

Девица немного приходит в себя и я начинаю обработку:

-Смотри, твой соратник ранен и умирает.

iТемные мысли# чувство вины. /i

-Это ты во всем виновата!

iТемные мысли# раскаяние. /i

-Слишком слаба, слишком глупа!

Ваша жрица, бесполезная неумеха, не справилась.

iТемные мысли #отчаянье /i

-У твоей соратницы еще есть шанс, я могу её вылечить.

iТемные мысли#надежда/i

-Ты хочешь её спасти? Ну! Говори!

-Да.. с трудом вымолвила брюнетка каратистка.

-Тогда покажи на что ты готова ради её выживания.

iТемные мысли #решимость./i

Надавив ей челюсти принуждаю открыть рот и насаживаю на свой инструмент.  
"Если поддастся, то оставлю её в живых, а нет так и фиг с ней, пойдет на корм."

Девушка давилась вторженцем, но не пыталась специально навредить.

"Гуд, выбор сделан. Теперь моя часть."

iЧтение крови#Кровавое восполнение#Кровавый поводырь./i

Кровь из надрезанной вены льется прямо на рану от ножа и сразу впитывается. Распространившись по внутренностям зачарованная кровь поглощает привнесенную заразу и сращивает порванные сосуды, ткани и органы. Чары продолжали выкачивать из меня кровь, в голове начало шуметь. Самоконтроль улетучился и свою власть стали брать гоблинские инстинкты.  
Активно поддерживаемые чары очищения разума спали с авантюристки и после неожиданной и яростной атаки на её горло с мощным финалом она потеряла сознание***.  
Комплексные чары завершили работу, отток крови прекратился.

POV GobS  
Возле пещеры гоблинов.

Авантюрист брильянтового ранга, эксперт по уничтожению гоблинов внимательно рассматривал полу высохший след от схематичного изображения человеческого глаза над входом в пещеру.  
-Это что-то новенькое, на обычных шаманов-гоблинов непохоже.

End POV

...

-Ха! Это было круто!Не то что бы я был фанатом подобного экспериенса в прошлой жизни, но надо отдать должное в этом присутствует нечто завлекательное.

i"Треньк"/i  
-Твою налево! Ни секунды покоя. Неужели жрица сбежала или ещё кто пришёл к нам в гости?  
-Ур...  
Живот кажется прилип к позвоночнику, следует подкрепиться, да и девок зафиксировать пока не разбежались не мешало бы. Так, а где ковыряльник этого мальчишки ?  
Ага... выглядит очень неплохо, я бы даже сказал не по чину. Наверное подарок или семейный ? Для пещер кстати длинноват и слишком отполирован. Зато на поверхности можно пускать зайчиков врагам в глаза.  
Эх блин эту сушеную говядину даже запить нечем, кроме тухлой воды.

i- Sangre Sahid./i

"Пффф, жрица еще жива ? И её даже не разложили ? Забилась в угол и поставила защитное поле? Где же же ты раньше была такая умная, когда твоих сопартийцев убивали и бесчестили ?"

В воздухе просвистело копье и пришпилило к стенке нашего единственного лучника.  
"А вот и гость."

i-Бах!/i  
Яркая вспышка надежно ослепила всех находящихся возле места действа.  
Всех, кроме её применившего. А чем оповестила тональность криков гоблинов: она сместилась из области раздраженно-предвкушающего в удивленно-испуганную.  
Я тоже нифига не видел, но как только зрение восстановилось, я понял весь масштаб проблем. Атлетического сложения воин в достаточно хорошо подобранных доспехах, вооруженный мечом, идеально подходящим к битвах в стесненном пространстве, и небольшим кулачным щитом. Глухой шлем с плотным забралом не позволял увидеть собеседника и неплохо защищал голову.  
Разница между двумя воинами разительная:каждый удар, каждое движение стоила жизни одному из гоблинов.****

i-Sangre Bataq!/i  
Время делать ноги ! Дернул к себе, оставшихся на поводках, гоблинов-крафтеров и бросился собирать вещи. Початый мешок с говядиной, в него же разряженный жезл и арбалетный набор.  
Прибежали гоблины.  
-Хватайте магичку, мы уходим.  
Бессознательную Каратистку себе на плечо, в правую руку полированную ковырялку и ходу пока заклятье не рассеялось. Крови он на себя пролил прилично и вряд ли сможет ходить с нормальной скоростью в ближайший час.  
Жаль нельзя по пути отчекрыжить голову мальчишке, так как он лежит слишком близко к жрице и меня могут увидеть.

* /nkaz5s  
** /nkaz7g  
*** /nkaz9d  
****1) /nkazaw 2) /nkazcg


	5. Chapter 5

center***/center  
Мы идём уже почти шесть часов в глубину Темного леса, давшего название этой области, и идти нам осталось еще километра два. Будь это обычный лес, то зеленушки скисли бы уже через час. Но Тёмный Лес звался так не только из-за густой листвы, создававшей вечный полумрак, основной причиной была черная магия витающая в воздухе.  
Всякий темный артефакт тут мощнее, а любая темная тварь чувствует себя увереннее. Почему же всё гоблины не поселились тут? А потому что голожопому гоблину выжить в Темном Лесу гораздо сложнее, чем под постоянными рейдами авантюристов. Во-первых тут нет крестьян, а значит и добычи, во-вторых чем дальше от края тем сильнее эманации темного спектра и тем выше вероятность повстречать пришельца из-за грани. Гоблины тут такая же еда как и все прочие расы.  
Любая группа более трех человек очень быстро обратит на себя внимание, пройди они также глубоко, нас пока спасало только то, что собственно людей было двое и что люди никуда не шли - их тупо несли гоблины. Жаль сие счастье скоро закончится. Обычный человек при таком освещении наступит на все сухие ветки какие только можно найти и издерется в кровь об каждый колючий куст по дороге. Остался последний сложный участок и мы выйдем к нашему новому пристанищу.

Наконец мы дошли до опушки, которая была началом пологого спуска к берегу реки и именно этот момент выбрала для пробуждения брюнетка на моем плече. Прежде чем она начала панически дергаться, пытаясь выпутаться из веревок, или попробовала бы еще какую глупость учинить, я звонко шлёпнул её ладонью правой руки по голым ягодицам, что были столь удобно расположены.  
-Уймись! Сейчас я понесу тебя через горную речушку с очень холодной водой и сильным подводным течением. Если ты сорвешься, то тебя сразу же унесет течением и из-за судороги и верёвок ты гарантированно утонешь, тогда твоя подруга пойдет в след за тобой. Девица замерла  
-Молодец, будь паинькой. А вы охраняйте магичку, пока я буду пересекать брод.

На берегу, сбросив припасы и все лишнее, я перекинул каратистку с плеча на руки аля "невеста стайл". Посмотрел на свой груз, девица испуганно таращилась на меня в ответ.

Какие однако у нее открываются интересные "виды" в такой позе. Веревки, сковывающие её движения, в большей степени предназначались для удержания её конечностей от болтания во время переноски, нежели для лишения мобильности и от того она выглядела жертвой неопытного любителя шибари**.

Прижимаю её к себе покрепче /-Темные мысли#спокойствие/ и делаю первый шаг в ледяную воду.

"Бррр!Колотун капец!"  
Вода доходит мне почти до плеч, а у девицы над водой торчит только голова.  
С максимально возможной и безопасной скоростью перехожу по каменному дну на тот берег. Слишком сильно спешить нельзя- волны начнут захлестывать переносимую.

Выгрузил её и сразу обратно за коротышками-рыбаком и портным. Этих пришлось держать на вытянутых руках, перенес двух сразу и приказал ловить вещи, которые буду перебрасывать.  
Гоблинов, от прилетевшего мешка, почти снесло, но в руках они его удержали.  
Затем перенес магичку и остатки вещей. Последними забрал гоблина-мясника и гоблина-трактирщика.  
Передал все вещи гоблинам, а сам взвалил на себя девиц и бегом направился к пещере неподалеку. Время поджимало, нам надо было срочно разводить костер и отогреваться.  
Это место я заприметил, когда в младые годы, то есть месяц назад, проводил рекогносцировку местности. На тот берег я попал благодаря кабану мутанту*, повалившему дерево на котором я пытался сныкаться о его агрессивных поползновений в моем отношении. Дерево упало,ветка на которую залез отломилась и я вместе с ней улетел в воду. Мне очень повезло, что к берегу меня прибило почти сразу и еще больше повезло, что кабан не умел плавать или не любил воду. Возвращался я тогда обходными путями и в пять раз дольше.  
Сейчас соорудить костёр и греться .  
i-Кровавый поводырь. /i  
Развязал обеих девиц, магичка всё ещё в отрубе, а брюнетка дрожит от холода и сидит обхватив себя руками то ли стыдливо прикрываясь, то ли пытаясь согреться и унять дрожь.  
-Аккуратно сними с неё мокрую одежду и сложи рядом, она её ещё пригодится.

Я раньше не упоминал, но от торговца мне досталась фляга со спиртным, неясно было это заказом или его личным имуществом, но сегодня прозрачная жидкость с градусом послужит спасением для сынов и дочерей межвидовой демократии.  
Обновил поводыря на гоблинах для избежания эксцессов в отношении голых девок и принялся за разведение костра, скоро нас придут проведать местные жители и без огня нам будет кисло. С помощью кресала запалил специальный мох и уже от него огненную воду из фляги, постепенно пламя разгорелось и начало глодать спешно набранные хворостины.  
Убедившись, что костер не потухнет от малейшего дуновения, пошел делать сигналку.  
В этот раз времени не было и я не стал заморачиваться созданием ровного круга. Квадрат тоже рабочая фигура, но на каждый угол приходится делать фиксатор направления. Соответственно если вы смогли обнаружить фиксатор до пересечения черты и уничтожить его, то сигналка тупо распадается. В общем это решение более пригодно для крепостей и любых прочих строений в целом, где есть возможность скрытно разместить узел.  
Закончив с установкой сигнального контура я погнал всех в пещеру. Дым от костра частично скроет наш собственный запах и заставит местных действовать менее нахраписто, а вход в пещеру будет замаскирован пологом, чуть было не забытым при поспешном бегстве. Следы к пещере я засыпал золой, интересно сработает ли ?  
Пока гости не пришли решил поработать грелкой и немного поразвлечься.  
Сел на мокрые бабские тряпки, набросав их кучей, и прислонив к боку бессознательную магичку, брюнетку усадил на колени лицом ко себе.  
Одновременно начал разгонять магию по венам, вызывая рост температуры приповерхностных потоков крови. Градусник наверное показал бы не менее 50-60 градусов. Композиция у нас получилась следующая: обе девицы касаются меня своими грудями, а брюнетка в добавок сидит в почти классической позе наездницы разведенными в стороны ногами, открывая мне доступ к её раковине, коим доступом я и воспользовался,  
пальцами правой руки поглаживая края створок.  
У подозревающей нехорошее брюнетки из глаз полились слезы, но я был неумолим! Поддерживая iЧтение крови/i в постоянно активном режиме, отслеживал на какие движения моей руки организм брюнетки реагирует притоком крови к эрогенным зонам.  
Постепенно я нащупал наиболее эффективную траекторию движения и всхлипы начали сходить на нет, иногда вырываясь звуками более похожими на постанывания.  
От зеленушек, вынужденных по моему приказу мониторить ситуацию возле выхода, исходили столь концентрированные потоки зависти, что будь это кислота я бы растворился минут за пять вместе со всеми железками, что на мне были.

iТреньк/i  
iТреньк/i  
iТреньк/i  
iТреньк/i  
Тц...  
Через минуту прибежал испуганный гоблин и пантомимой изобразил волка***.  
Отсадив в сторону разогретую брюнетку, я направился к выходу.

iーSangre Sahid./i

-Ага! Вот и он, остальных пока что невидно. Вероятно идут по моим следам, оставленным когда я сигналку ставил.  
К костру санитар леса подходит осторожно- вынюхивает. Через несколько минут появились остальные и сразу же начали нарезать круги вокруг пещеры.

Наконец самый первый подошёл к пологу. Внешних особых отличий от обычного волка я, честно говоря, не наблюдаю. Ну большой, но от наиболее крупных представителей равнинного волка почти не отличается, глаза конечно у него странные.  
Я замер возле полога, санитар леса по другую сторону примерно в полуметре. Шерсть у него вздыбилась- он меня явно чует, но не может понять откуда запах ведь перед ним стена.  
Медленно поднимаю клинок для удара, не сводя с него взгляда пристального взгляда...вот он чуть повернул голову. Резким меча движением пронзаю полог и разрубаю хищнику горло, пока из него хлещет кровь надо этим воспользоваться. Придавливаю бьющегося в агонии зверя и погружаю руку в разорванное горло. В этот момент мы стали как бы одним существом и я могу управлять его кровью как своей. Всплеск магии и у меня в руке завертелся вихрь из добытой крови еще один импульс и вихрь разлетается по поляне миллионами брызг.

i-Sangre Bataq!/i Смещаю фокус чар на быстро подступающих к пещере волчар.

Забавно, похоже этот дебафф очень древнее заклинание, которое раньше применялось для охоты на крупного четвероногого зверя:охотник стрелой наносил легкую рану и получив кровь проклинал, убежавшего было зверя.При наличии нескольких опорных конечностей эффект замедления усиливается многократно и охотник уже без особого труда убивал жертву. Здесь, с учетом количества потраченной на Кровавую Топь крови, они вообще едва могут перемещаться.Подбираю клинок и убиваю волков одного за другим. На последнем меня осенило попробовать чтение и поводыря на санитаре леса.  
Уворачиваюсь от щелкающих челюстей и хватаю оставшегося за загривок.  
-Sangre Oxum/Sangre Talim...

БИНГО! У меня есть новый пет ! По интеллекту волчара оказался ничуть не хуже гоблинов, а стайное поведение и наличие четкой иерархии среди волков позволили мне предстать в его глазах новым вожаком стаи. Удалось выяснить местоположения их логова и состав стаи: около тридцати километров отсюда и три самки с щенками. Кстати выяснилось чем все таки отличались местные волки от обычных: они могли обмениваться образами на расстоянии и когда я подчинил себе последнего из напавших об этом узнали и оставшиеся.  
Если я смогу помочь им с пропитанием, то повзрослевших щенков можно будет приучать возить на себе гоблинов.  
Но для этого они должны принять пищу от нас.

-Принесите мне мешок с мясом.

На предложенный кусок сушёной говядины волк посмотрел настороженно. Втянув ноздрями запах от куска, подсунутого под нос, хищник слегка повилял хвостом и куснул сей фермерский Гмо Фри продукт.

-Вот молодец, хороший песик. Дождавшись, когда он закончит есть, почесал его за ухом.  
Чары развеялись и зверь отправился к своему логову.

Тела убитых живописно лежали в больших лужах крови. По началу я думал пустить их на шкуры, но теперь их придется просто закопать. Начни мы разгуливать в шкурах их сородичей ни о каком приручении речи не зайдет, они просто уйдут. Можно наверно клыки вырвать, потроха какие нибудь заюзать и... в общем всё.

POV Каратистка

"Наконец-то моё поругание этим... этим... Чудовищем прекратилось. Я наверно сошла бы с ума не прерви его гоблин, хорошо хоть Рианна до сих пор не пришла в себя и свидетелей у моего позора не было."  
Чувство вины за испытанное облегчение кольнуло девушку:  
-Прости Риана, я не должна была так думать.  
Вслух попросила прощения ученица мастера стиля Восемь Триграмм у своей раненой соратницы.  
"Когда на могиле отца я давала обещание применять боевое искусство, которое он мне преподал, на благо всем кому только смогу, я не представляла с чем мне придется столкнуться. Моя глупая самоуверенность была столь велика, что я попросила наблюдать за мной... а теперь я молю всех богов, чтобы та моя просьба не была услышана.  
Хочется свернуться калачиком и накрыться одеялом, чтобы проснувшись забыть все происшедшее как страшный сон. Наверно я полное ничтожество, ни на что неспособное и таков мой удел- быть постельной игрушкой для вожака гоблинов, это всё, что я заслужила."

В этот момент девушку опять посетили навязчивые воспоминания о недавних прикосновениях, упомянутого гоблина гиганта.  
"Странно... почему он был такой горячий? В прошлый раз когда он ко мне прикасался  
ничего такого не было."

В пещере не было зеркала или кого бы то ни было, наблюдающего за девушкой в этот момент, поэтому ни сама девушка ни теоретически возможный наблюдатель не видели как покраснели нежные ушки девушки, когда она вспомнила к каким местам её тела и главное bчем/b "прикасался" этот здоровяк при их первой встрече.

-Ахе кхх...

-Рианна! Ты очнулась!?

-Что произошло? Тут девушка обнаружила факт своей полной обнаженности такую же степень одетости у собеседницы. И где мы?

-Мы проиграли и сейчас в плену, прости меня я не справилась...

-В плену... а моя рана ?Что с ней ?  
Молодая колдунья проводит рукой по обнаженному животу в поисках повреждений.

-Её излечили.

-Значит все таки от той девчонки был толк ? Она выжила ?

Воительница отрицательно покачала головой.  
-Я не знаю что с ней, но вылечила тебя не она.

-А кто?

-Вожак гоблинов.

-Но... почему ?

-Потому что ...  
Воительница замялась не зная как объяснить, что собственно произошло и не сказать при этом лишнего.  
...потому что, я его попросила...

-Попросила?!

-Да.  
Утвердительно ответила воительница, отвернувшись от соратницы в другую сторону, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом и не выдать себя румянцем на щеках.  
Лежавшая заклинательница посмотрела на идеально пропорциональную и к тому же весьма большую грудь собеседницы и заметила на теле девушки почти полное отсутствие каких либо повреждений .

-Понятно...  
При этих словах Юа Карасу или Кара, как она предпочитала чтобы её называли другие, мучительно покраснела, желая провалиться сквозь каменный пол пещеры.

End POV

Так, для начала надо убрать кровь, столь сильный и свежий запах будет беспокоить щенков. Чистящего заклинания у меня нет-кровь придется тянуть на голой силе.  
Тела пока просто оттащить в сторону, магией я могу приостановить процессы гниения и к этому времени подготовить яму-могилу.  
О!Магичка проснулась! Надо её проконтролировать.

...  
-Я смотрю ты уже вовсю щебечешь, а значит полностью здорова и соответственно настало время для Разговора.  
"Хорошо, что мне не придется повторятся я это очень не люблю."

* /nl94ix  
**Искусство связывания /nkspue  
*** /nl9q89


	6. Chapter 6

center***/center  
В предыдущей главе :

-Я смотрю ты уже вовсю щебечешь, а значит полностью здорова и соответственно настало время для Разговора.

...

-Для начала представлюсь: меня зовут Гхыр, я хобгоблин-варлок и одна из вас обязана мне жизнью. Ваша дальнейшая судьба будет зависеть от вашей готовности признать свои ошибки и принять последствия своих действий.  
А теперь я задам вопросы:  
Во первых,- кто вы такие? И во вторых ,-что вам было нужно в нашей пещере? Начнем с тебя, черногривая.

-Мы были группой авантюристов на задании. Меня зовут Кара.

-Какое задание у вас было?

-У-убийство гоблинов. Голос девушки дрогнул и она сжала руку подруги в поисках поддержки.

-Вы выбрали это задание сами? Или вас назначили?

-Среди заданий, доступных для авантюристов фарфорового ранга, убийство гоблинов самое низкодоходное в плане заработка, но с наибольшими баллами к рейтингу. Несколько заданий и барьер к рангу взят.

-Сколько вас было?

-Четверо...

"Отлично! Значит Рыцарь был сам по себе. "

-Какие у тебя навыки?

-Я была боевым монахом.

-Почему была?

-Боевые монахи дают обет и от его исполнения черпают силу. Я тоже дала такой обет, но на первом же задании он был нарушен и я более не могу использовать свои боевые навыки,безжизненным голосом завершила свой рассказ девушка.

" Что-то это всё больно депрессивно прозвучало"

iТёмные мысли#умиротворение./i

Перевожу взгляд на лежащую брюнетку.

-С тобой в общем всё ясно, - ты огненный маг. Тот посох был необходим тебе для произнесения заклятия?

-Нет, его роль вспомогательна.

-Очень хорошо. Теперь слушайте список ваших ошибок:

Первая и самая главная ваша ошибка это неправильный подбор сокомандников - приглашённая жрица была не только бесполезна, она была откровенно вредна. С таким спутником все равно какое у вас снаряжение,-ничего кроме неприятностей вас не ждет. Вы взяли с собой эту мелкую соплячку и она замедлила ваше передвижение. Из-за нее вы потеряли много времени на входе и я успел увидеть слабое место техники одного из ваших бойцов. Из-за нее же вы разделились и поставили под удар единственного дистанционного бойца. Зная о наличии лекаря в команде вы стали более беспечны и безрассудны. В целом вам очень крупно не повезло со мной, однако если бы вам удалось атаковать первыми, то выбив меня и лучника дистанционными атаками вам осталось бы просто стоять на месте и убивать нападающих гоблинов.

Вторая ваша ошибка это снаряжение, вернее его полное отсутствие. У вашего лидера был слишком хороший для его уровня меч и он явно не был к нему привычен. Скорее всего это фамильный клинок, полученный недавно по наследству, или чей то подарок. Вам следовало бы заложить его и на вырученные деньги купить комплект из простого короткого меча и щита, а на остатки взять пару одноразовых свитков с заклинаниями для колдуньи.

Третья ваша ошибка это излишняя самоуверенность. Гоблины, хотя и несильно умнее человеческих детей, вы сами едва переступившие порог взрослой жизни немногим от них отличаетесь. Вы наверное можете подивиться откуда я такой разговорчивый взялся, но к вашему огорчению и моему удовольствию гоблины очень быстро развиваются.  
И чтобы вы осознали насколько велико это быстро по сравнению с человеком, то скажу просто - я родился четыре месяца назад.  
Судя по вашему удивлению вы полагали, что мне лет этак двадцать или тридцать ?  
Но увы, я родился в последний день зимы.

"Пока девицы обтекают от осознания факта, что их победили, а одной из них даже попользовались младенцы, вкидываю еще дрозжей :"

-Ну и на закуску...ваша жрица выжила, -по счастливой случайности мимо проходил высокоранговый авантюрист и спас её.  
Я посмотрел, как он воюет, и решил не связываться с ним, поэтому я прихватил вас, несколько гоблинов и покинул родные пенаты .

Пока Кара пыталась осознать, что она теперь не только жертва изнасилования, но и развратительница малолетних по совместительству, её подруга, которая будучи без сознания и при смерти ничего подобного не испытывала, задала вопрос:  
-Зачем ты все это нам рассказал?

-А вы задумывались почему ситуация с гоблинами никак не решается? Постоянно происходят нападения, кражи, разбой, похищения с участием зеленых коротышек, но никакой реакции на это от центральных властей или скажем от гильдии авантюристов ?

-Квесты против гоблинов самые малоприбыльные из всех.

-Это отговорка для зелёных новичков вроде вас : угон одной коровы это потраченные в пустую ресурсы за прошлые 3-5 лет, а сопутствующий урон в виде уничтоженных посевов и построек?Я уже молчу про угон в рабство и убийство.  
Стоит только чуть чуть поднять вознаграждение за убийство гоблинов или убрать гильдийские сборы с таких квестов и гоблины будут уничтожены под корень за один год.  
Но раз этого не происходит, значит это кому нибудь нужно.  
Я говорю все это, потому что хочу узнать побольше об этом авантюристе и ты мне в этом поможешь.

-Администратор предлагала подождать еще одного авантюриста и возможно это был он.  
Но почему ты вообще решил, что я буду тебе помогать? Как бы разумен ты ни был в первую очередь ты монстр и враг всех нормальных существ.

-О! Всё очень просто- я думаю задания против гоблинов специально делаются столь невыгодными, что на них клюют только слишком нетерпеливые, жаждущие приключений новички, которым задурили голову своими рассказами, "случайно" мимо проезжающие, "герои-авантюристы". А ждать того авантюриста, про которого говорила администратор, вам пришлось бы вечно, он появился бы только когда вашей партии настал гарантированный конец и все гоблины были увлечены вами. И сейчас вас никто не ищет и не планирует спасать.

-Ты ЛЖЕШЬ! Этого не может быть !

-Так иди и ПРОВЕРЬ !

-А ! А-э-э?

-Ты не ослышалась, я тебя отпускаю.

-!?

-Ну не вот прямо сейчас, а когда долечишься окончательно и возместишь мне усилия, на тебя потраченные.

-Пффф.

-Не пфыкай! У меня будет условие:  
1)Ты выйдешь в земли людей и попытаешься узнать о этом молодце побольше, какие миссии он берет. Как часто на этих миссиях до него пропадали группы молодых авантюристов. Какими методами он обычно пользуется и так далее.  
Если ничего из этого не подтвердится или скажем вас планируют вызволять, то можешь смело все рассказать обо мне в гильдии и сообщить местоположение этой пещеры всем заинтересовавшимся.  
2) Если моя версия событий окажется верной, то тогда ты вернешься сюда самостоятельно, я повторяю самостоятельно, и без всякого принуждения и давления с моей стороны добровольно станешь частью нашего племени.

-Что?! Частью племени?!Да ты спятил ! Воскликнула очнувшаяся Кара.

-Тебя кстати, это тоже касается. И не думайте, что я вас отпускаю потому что не смогу удержать. А теперь Заклинательница продемонстрируй подруге мои возможности.

С расширившимся от ужаса глазами и с криком замершим в горле Рианна следила за совершенно отдельной жизнью своих рук. Вырвав свою ладонь из руки Кары Рианна ущипнула её за задницу. От неожиданности девушка подпрыгнула и с испугом уставилась на виновницу. Между тем левой рукой Рианна начала поглаживать себя по животу и ниже, а правая рука после щипка стала покручивать и сжимать горошинки сосков на своей груди.

-Прекрати ! Хватит ! Я все поняла! Испуганно вскричала не контролирующая своих рук девушка.

-Хорошо. Кара, твоей проблеме я тоже постараюсь помочь, но урон ты нанесла моему племени многократно больший и потому останешься тут пока Рианна не вернется. Можешь воспринимать это как медовый месяц у молодожёнов. А сейчас бери кастрюли и свари из сушёной говядины бульон. Следующие несколько дней ничего более твердого твоей напарнице нельзя.

center***/center

Пока общался с девахами пришла в голову идея как можно использовать трупы волков:  
-сделаю волчье тотемное урочище. Будущие гоблины-шаманы смогут призывать  
духов, а обычные гоблины теоретически смогут стать перевертышами, ну или просто более социальными. Совсем рядом это место устраивать нельзя, так что пока придется оставить тела павших волков в неподвижности и неприкосновенности. Жаль я в шаманских делах не в зуб ногой и не смогу лично призвать души убитых волков и замутить из них тотемных зверей. Нужно найти гоблина- шамана или еще лучше вырастить его. Искать шального шамана дело дохлое, обычно они сами ведут свои отряды или служат вожакам гораздо более могущественным чем я. С выведением собственного есть две проблемы :  
Первая это, - кто будет их рожать? И вторая,-как на наличие этих предполагаемых матерей будущих шаманов посмотрят мои девицы?  
Надо кстати что-то придумать с одеждой для каратистки если она все время будет ходить голой, то добром это не кончится, а условия для организации молодняка просто никакие

-Жмых, зашей дырку на платье у магички и смотри не залей платье слюнями пока шить будешь.

Блин!Только сейчас вспомнил, что бабью то спать тупо не на чем. Они же все подохнут от переохлаждения при таких раскладах. Летом конечно можно и на земле спать, но не в пещере же? Чертов авантюрист в доспехах всю малину мне попортил. Хо-хо что же делать ? Похерить все планы насчет шаманов и волков? Категорически НЕТ! Тогда что ? Условная подстилка есть только у еле ползающей магички, но её с трудом хватит только для неё одной. Лапника навалить ?Гм...ну...на иголках спать ?О! Магия спасет отца гоблинской демократии! Инструментов нет, гвоздей нет, одеял нет и вообще нифига толком нет, но я ведь маг или так погулять вышел ? Будем сейчас конструировать кровать без гвоздей с помощью магии крови. Буду сжимать фокус магических потоков и таким образом резать древесину. Или заранее нанести тонкую полоску крови в нужное место, а потом жахнуть ?  
Да так пожалуй будет проще.  
Сказано! Сделано!Полоска крови полукругом по стволу дерева, выплеск силы. Бух! И..и... и дерево заваливается на меня! Чуть не убился по нелепости. Срез получился конусообразный, в месте нанесения проводящего материала разлом вышел в сантиметра в три-четыре, а на выходе около пяти миллиметров. Вывод ?Надо наносить по меньше и по аккуратнее. Ну ладно бревно мы получили, но досок таким макаром мне не сделать. Нужна пила, а поскольку в крови есть железо, то пилу будем делать именно из нее.  
Надрезаю ладони на обоих руках и соединив их пытаюсь заставить перетекать из артерии в  
левой руке в вену в правой и на оборот... получается пока не очень. Сложность еще в том, что надо очень аккуратно работать с источником и подавать манну так, чтобы руки не оторвало.

Часа через три некое подобие пилы было готово. Я держал перед собой конструкцию, растущую из моих ладоней, в которой роль корпуса играла затвердевшая кровь, а рабочие части полотнища приводились в движение током крови принявшего форму двойного, плоского вихря-водоворота.  
И так время уже позднее надо спешить, опускаю свою кровавую болгарку на поваленное дерево.

Щепки и веточки летят во все стороны. Отлично! С ветками и сучьями конструкция справилась, теперь черед основного ствола.

Вроде тоже норм, но для сохранения темпов отпила на том же уровне придется усилить магическое воздействие.  
\- Эй коротышки! Идите все сюда, будете мне бревно держать.

Попытался закрепить результат своего сумрачного гоблинского гения, посмотрим доживет ли моя "пила" до утра. После завершения работ одного мелкого оставил на страже, а остальных отправил проверять пещеру.  
Почти стемнело, но sтраходром /s кровать была готова.  
Одеяла нет, а в качестве простыни в дело пошёл полог, поврежденный во время битвы с волками. С одной стороны гоблины народ ночной, но события этого дня были слишком насыщенные и уже ничего "такого" не хотелось. Поэтому я уложил пискнувших девиц себе под бок, включил "грелку" и лег спать.  
center***/center

Часа за четыре до рассвета я проснулся полностью отдохнувшим и стараясь не разбудить девиц вылез из кровати. Проверил пилу, но увы конструктор полностью развалился, с трудом продержавшись несколько часов. Жаль конечно своих трудов и впустую потраченной крови, но видимо поддержание чар во время сна действует только на простых формах заклинаний, там где много точек воздействия прямой воли подсознание начинает все это перемешивать в кучу и хорошо, что у меня не взрывоопасные чары и все просто стекло на пол неаппетитной лужицей. Сегодня магичка уже сможет ходить самостоятельно и пора выдать ей обработанный особым образом жезл торговца.  
Я неплохо повысил навыки тонкого управления кровью, во время своих столярных потуг, и теперь можно с уверенностью модифицировать деревяшку.  
Как работают чары астрального единства,позволяющие подключаться к ауре, я не разобрался, но накопительные элементы в конструкции и элементы отвечающие за удар молнией я опознал. Очередной порез и я начинаю пропитку деревянной основы жезла своей кровью, для удаления электрических частей в узоре рун. К сожалению никакими рунами я сам не владею и поэтому приходится действовать на прямой воле пресыщая материал кровью, которая крайне неохотно в это дерево впитывается. За этим занятием время пролетело незаметно и когда я закончил солнце уже начало подниматься над горизонтом, хотя в Темном Лесу это несильно заметно и тут еще долго будет кромешная мгла.  
Дозорный у входа бдил, а когда я приблизился, начал жаловался, что пока я спал и занимался модификациями жезла вокруг пещеры ничего не происходило и он хочет есть и спать. Оправив зеленушку отдыхать, я продолжил эксперименты с магией- на этот раз я решил расширить свои боевые возможности. Выбрав несколько не очень крупных камней, пытаюсь ударить по ним магией после того как подбрасываю в воздух.

-iFaa Ely/i... мимо.

-Тук, камень падает на землю к другим своим коллегам.  
Еще раз:

\- iFaa Ely./i  
-Тук.  
\- iFaa Ely./i  
-Тук.  
\- iFaa Ely/i.  
-Тук.  
"Гррр"  
\- iFaa Ely/i.  
-Крхец! Камень раскололся на части и разлетелся по поляне перед входом.  
Гхм похоже сильные эмоции сильно влияют на скорость кастования инвокаций и их силу.  
Я правда сомневаюсь, что подобным образом можно использовать эмоции положительного спектра и посылать, фигурально выражаясь, лучи любви.  
Так, а теперь попробуем резче и с постоянной подпиткой :  
Помогаю себе жестами, формируя перед собой шар маны, затем сворачиваю ауру, прерывая отток силы вовне. Из-за высокого регена сжатая аура почти мгновенно перенасыщается и после раскрытия участка ауры, напротив солнечного сплетения, стремительным потоком уносит сжатый шар манны подобно ядру из пушки, выталкиваемому напором газов от сгорающего пороха.

-iKon Fa El/i  
Поскольку лишнего шума мне было не нужно, я почти сразу развернул ауру обратно и большая часть избыточно накопленной манны выплескивается вовне, вызывая вокруг меня появление темного ореола сине-фиолетовых тонов. Лишенная подпитки сфера пролетела еще метров двадцать и наконец рассеялась.  
Ну, а вложенные эффекты проще простого-сначала формируем добавочные чары в сфере маны, потом повторяем стандартную процедуру с инвокацией. Было бы что накладывать.


	7. Chapter 7

center***/center  
Фермерское хозяйство недалеко от города.

Фигуристая девушка в нижнем белье, наполовину высунувшись из окна, приветствует фигуру в доспехах, занимающейся починкой забора.  
-Доброе утро !

-Утречка.

-Ты починил забор? Спасибо ! Дядюшка скоро проснется , давай позавтракаем.  
Я приготовлю все в мгновение ока.

-Ладно.

...  
В доме за столом сидит девушка в простом платье, мужчина средних лет в фермерской одежде и воин в легких доспехах, что даже в помещении не снял шлем.

-Еще один день и еще один вкусный суп! Жизнерадостно восклицает, готовившая завтрак, молодая девушка.

-Действительно...Вздыхает мужчина несколько раздраженно и награждается за это предупреждающим взглядом от своей племянницы.

Воин не обращает на это внимание и продолжает прихлебывать суп, не снимая шлема.  
После завершения завтрака он передает хозяину фермы тугой мешочек с деньгами в качестве платы за постой на месяц вперед.  
На выходе из дома его задерживает девушка.  
-Ты собираешься в город?Может пойдем вместе ?Мне тоже туда нужно.

-Ладно.

-Подожди секундочку сейчас я выкачу повозку.

Кивнув воин выходит за порог.

Убедившись, что воин ушёл достаточно далеко, девушка обратилась к своему "дяде":  
-В чем дело ?

-Как же мне это надоело, танари тебя пожри! Каждый день один и тот же разговор. Каждый день одни и те же фразы, каждый день я ломаю этот забор, побери его демоны бездны целиком-воскликнул в ответ мужчина.

Внезапно сквозь симпатичную девушку просвечивается полупрозрачная фигура четырехрукого существа .  
-Ты прекрасно знаешь зачем это нужно, и почему всё должно повторяться без малейших искажений.

-Но суп на ЗАВТРАК ? Кто ест на завтрак СУПЫ ?... Я уже жалею, что решил согласиться на твой безумный план Миркул.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что твоя судьба была решена в тот момент когда ты стал носителем осколка.  
-Да да да.

-Если ты хочешь, чтобы Голод опять стал твоей неотъемлемой частью, то ты конечно можешь наплевать на всё. Для сохранения управляемости над остатками личности Предателя и маскировки нашей деятельности необходимо четко придерживаться определенных действий, так что этот цикл, повторяющийся изо дня в день, является крепежом, которым мы удерживаем Сущность Голода от нападения на первого попавшегося встречного.  
Игра в его соседку-подружку позволяет нам создавать вереницу образов в которой потонет любой любитель шарить по воспоминаниям, сохраняет его автономность и относительную вменяемость. Эта вложенная матрица наиболее близко соседствует с его истинным прошлым. Скоро, по мере накопленных душ, он даже начнет облекаться плотью и тогда мы сможем более полноценно им управлять и эти однообразные разговоры будут не нужны.

-Может нам перейти на убийство более высокоранговых существ, нежели гоблины ?

-К сожалению это невозможно, для восстановления статуса великого божества необходимо великое деяние, а с учетом домена на который я претендую, то это должно быть великое злодеяние. Полная и безвозвратная гибель этой расы, как физическая так и духовная, станет неплохим подспорьем для создания моего нового облика, поскольку использовать старый значит порушить все планы и обрубить все новые знакомства. Если о наших настоящих целях узнают наши друзья в столице, то сильно сомневаюсь, что наше сотрудничество продолжится, а визит паладинов и инквизиторов в купе с объявлением о теологической угрозе это сам понимаешь...

-И долго нам еще изображать обычного фермера и племянницу ?

-В зависимости от того как часто в лапы к гоблинам будут попадаться человеческие пленники. В целом еще нескольких душ должно хватить на увеличение длины поводка до трёх-четырёх дней автономности. Так что если ему сопутствовала удача, то уже в эту поездку в город я сниму с него нужное количество.

-Будем надеяться.

center***/center

Когда я вернулся в пещеру и подошёл, то застал там очень примечательную картину.  
Утренняя прохлада, сырость пещеры, мой уход вынудили девушек искать другой источник тепла и они нашли его в друг друге. И теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу обнявшись, Кара в добавок закинула правую ногу на свою подружку, которая положила голову на её грудь.  
Ух! Жаль что у меня нет э...э... гм...  
Чего собственно у меня должно было быть для запечатления сей картины я так и не вспомнил-последствия пребывания в тумане сказываются. Наверное это был какой то артефакт, потому что представить себя с мольбертом и кисточкой я не смог.  
Пощекотал стопу магички-нога дрыг и все. В расстройстве потыкал пальцем в левую пятку Каре. Тут ответ был получше: Кара резко дернула ногой и слегка заехала коленом в живот Рианне. С недовольным ворчанием на подобное обращение девушка открыла глаза.  
Увидев перед собой непонятную спросонья картину она попыталась отодвинуться, но из-за полулежащей на ней соседке по кровати это удалось лишь частично. Теперь она лежала на спине, а лишившаяся опоры правая нога Кары сползла ей коленкой на низ живота.

-Слезь с меня !

-А?  
Проснувшаяся Кара приподнялась на руках и недоуменно уставилась на макушку заклинательницы.

-Вы, я так погляжу, шалуньи еще те ?

Замершие при звуке моего голоса девицы, внезапно осознали в какой позе находятся и как это выглядит со стороны.

-Кья!  
С громким криком Кара, прыжком, отскочила от Рианны и рухнула с кровати.  
\- Оучь...

"Дурдом".  
iТёмные мысли#спокоствие./i

-Рианна вот тебе магический жезл, он теперь твой... и оденься наконец- дырку на кафтане тебе уже зашили.

...  
На поляну пришли остатки стаи: волк,  
три волчицы и щенки.  
Большую часть говядины пришлось отдать, после этого остро встал вопрос пропитания, но по крайней мере возможности нашего поселения возросли. И кстати выяснилось, что шумиха вчерашняя привлекла не только волков. Поблизости от старого волчьего логова прошёл мой знакомец: кабан мутант собственной персоной. Обычно он не лез к волкам, но при том количестве оставшихся в стае членов они решили переехать. Об этом мне поведала одна из самок.  
Хм.. А ведь Кабанятина это не только клыки размером со слоновьи бивни, но и пара тонн мяса! Да и шкуру можно использовать!.

Щенки с энтузиазмом носятся по поляне, периодически забегая в пещеру.  
Вернулись гоблины-исследователи , пещера оказалась очень немаленькой-до конца гоблины так и не дошли. Зато есть несколько каверн/комнат и чуть подальше источник кристально чистой воды, от которого и была повышенная влажность в пещере.

А вот и девицы пожаловали...

-Гхыр, а ты не боишься, что когда жезл зарядится я обращу его против тебя?

-Попробуй атаковать меня своими огненными стрелами.

-Ин.. i"Access denied"/i...Что ?!

-Не получилось? Я закрыл тебе эту возможность в моем отношении.

-... Ясно.

-Поскольку вред причинить ты мне не можешь, то что с пользой? Какими чарами ты владеешь, чему вас там научили?

-Мне нечем тебя порадовать, кроме усиленной версии огненной стрелы никакими сложными чарами я не владею. Ускоренный выпуск и всё такое.

-Гм.. странно, с одним спэлом и выпускать в качестве дипломированного мага? Или я неправильно понял статус заведения?

-Нет всё верно, Столичная Академия Заклинателей одно из лучших заведений. Я была отличницей с весьма сильным даром, преподаватели рисовали мне блестящее будущее, мне даже предложили личное ученичество у известного мага.  
Увы, моя увлеченность учебой и не любовь к сплетням сыграли со мной злую шутку. Я была весьма честолюбива и когда выяснилось, что личное ученичество у магистра слишком личное, то отоварила распустившего руки ударом между ног. Потом меня просветили, как всякие бездарности с помощью смазливой мордашки получают зачеты. Разумеется после этого ни о каком ученичестве речи идти не могло. Чтобы замять скандал меня вытурили прямо посреди третьего курса, как во времена войны богов. Со следующего года мы должны были определять свои вторичные стихии и изучать комплексные заклинания на их стыке, но мне в этом отказали. Урод магистр оказался влиятельным и единственное в чем они не смогли мне отказать это доступ к полигону в личное время. Как сейчас помню эти глумливые, двуличные восхваления на церемонии выпуска :  
"-В её возрасте скастовать целых два огненных болта!  
-Она не только талантлива, но и весьма прилежна в изучении искусства. "  
Как же мне хотелось показать этим двум лизоблюдам чего стоят мои два огненных болта против их защиты мага. О они были бы удивлены это точно, удивлены последний раз в жизни! Ведь я не просто отработала усиленную версию огненной стрелы, я за неполный месяц практики перешла на артефактные мишени для магистров,  
выдерживающие чары до седьмого круга включительно и мой огненный болт мало чем отличался от огненного копья.

\- Кхм.. если всё это правда, то тогда я не понимаю почему ты считаешь мою версию невозможной?В твоем рассказе я вижу совершенно замечательную возможность для преподователей занизить оценки и завысить требования, чтобы сколонить девиц без знакомств,  
родни и связей к постельным утехам. Можно пообещать протекцию на экзамене и внезапно заболеть, а провалившаяся девица будет вынуждена идти авантюристы.

-Гхыр... если с заданиями действительно что-то не так, то я соглашусь стать частью твоего племени и помогать тебе любым способом.  
Но все это только при одном условии : домогавшийся до меня магистр умрёт и умрут все кто окажется связан с этими махинациями заданий против гоблинов.

-Кровавая клятва?

-Согласна.

Делаю надрез на ладони.

-Протяни руку.

Делаю тоже самое с её ладонью и рукопожатием смешиваю вытекающую из ран кровь.

-Я, ныне именуемый Гхыр, клянусь своей душой и силой, что приложу все силы к исполнению договоренного между нами и если я нарушу сие обещание пусть кровь моя обернется мне ядом.  
Начинаю принудительно выпускать мангу вовне, держащая мою руку девушка, несколько неловко, повторяет мои действия.

-Я, именуемая Рианна, клянусь своей силой и душой, что исполню договоренное между нами, если условленное будет выполняться и если я нарушу сие обещание пусть кровь моя обернется мне ядом.

Установилось неловкое молчание, все важное было сказано и о ерунде говорить не хотелось. Кивнув друг другу мы разошлись в разные стороны.  
Затем я вспомнив про свидетельницу нашего разговора позвал Каратистку в пещеру пообщаться.  
Изрядно струхнувшая девушка вернулась за мной в пещеру, а когда я направился к кровати и вовсе замерла статуей. Но её тревоги были совершенно напрасны, я лишь  
взял поврежденный полог и предложил ей порвать его на лоскуты и соорудить себе хоть какое то подобие белья.

-Что не нравится ? Ну я не против ходи голой весь мужской коллектив будет только за. Или...(делаю подозрительные глаза) ты рассчитывала на веселье ?

Покрасневшая как помидор Кара яростно замотала головой и выхватила у меня тряпку, уже утратившую магические свойства. Завернувшись на манер тоги она с облегчением вздохнула.

-Теперь ты готова к разговору ?  
Девушка кивнула в ответ.

-Ты слышала исповедь Рианны и нашу клятву, это может как то повлиять на твой обет? Что конкретно ты обещала?

-Я поклялась использовать вверенное мне боевое искусство, чтобы помочь всем кому только смогу...

\- Гм и в чем у тебя проблема ?

-Я не смогла помочь своим товарищам...

-Я не понял, ты не смогла или не захотела ?

-Не смогла.

-Рука лицо, какая же ты дурочка!

-Я не дура !

-Дура! Причем круглая ! Ты пообещала помогать тем кому сможешь! Ты не смогла помочь хотя и хотела, значит ты не могла помочь. Клятва не была нарушена. А вот твой отказ помогать кому бы то ни было в дальнейшем из-за того, что ты надумала сама себе нарушение обета плюс потерю сил и является нарушением обета. Именно из-за этого отказа ты силу все таки потеряла. Как только ты уверилась в своей слабости и бесполезности, ты стала слабой и бесполезной.

-А..э...?

-Ты сама себя лишила силы, а значит можешь сама же её вернуть.

-То есть мои способности не запечатаны ?

-Только твоей глупостью.

-...

-Охохо как же с тобой тяжело...САМКА! СИСЬКИ ! ШПИЛИВИЛИ!  
Хватательный жест руками в направлении её груди и полубезумный взгляд.

-Иии!  
iБдыщ/i Попытка удара рукой мне в челюсть, натыкается на блок.  
Не подходи ко мне грязное животное !

-Ну теперь поняла ?

-А ?

-ТЬФУ ! Вот блаженная! Ладно когда дойдет скажешь спасибо.  
В раздражении ухожу к волкам пообщаться с ними насчет суперхряка.  
Они легко выследят такую тушу и мы сможем устроить засаду.  
Понимания с волками, в отличие от сиськастой "блондинки", мы достигли весьма быстро  
и почти сразу одна из самок пошла по следу.

center***/center  
Ближе к вечеру от волков пришло сообщение об обнаружении цели-выше по течению реки километрах этак в двадцати. Там река раздается в ширь и мельчает, становясь подходящем местом для нереста лососевой рыбы. Лосось поднимается вверх по течению реки и откладывает икру в подходящем месте, в зависимости от породы рыбы основные участники процесса нереста погибают почти сразу после события. Вот на такое место и пришло наше будущее жаркое. Понятное дело, что убивать его там и потом тащить через лес его тушу занятие не самое умное. Мы будем сидеть в засаде когда наиболее быстрый волк с агрит на себя эту махину. Важно удержать его в состоянии слепой ярости и измотать физически, ведя его через заросли погуще.


	8. Chapter 8

center***/center

Горел закат кроваво-алый

И меж холмов, суля расправу,

Ползла змея, змея пехоты.

Шли воины с севера на юг ведомы целью, разбойной целью.

Они созданья Зла и не помеха им ни тьма ночи, ни мгла тумана.

Не пощадят они ни юных дев, ни стар, ни млад.

Идут они влекомы местью, местью к Свету.

Идет орда на города и веси, Зеленая орда.

И в пыль развеет , в прах повергнет она весь труд, всё знание.

И не оставит ничего : ни колоска, ни яблока, ни девичьей улыбки.

Раздавит все Пята! Пята Тирана.

Умолкнет звонкий смех, погаснут свечи и не придет теперь никто на званный вечер.

О где же вы, защита наша? По что ушли вы, алчностью объяты?

По что звон золотых монет милей вам звонких голосов детей?

По что!?- звучит вопрос, но ему нет ответа.

Ушли защитники, не стало Света.

Горел закат кроваво-алый

И пепелища да пожары остались там,

Где раньше жили, где сеяли, где песнь лилась и смех звучал.

Теперь там тишина и запустенье, все в землю улеглись в кровавой пене.

Горел закат кроваво-алый...

-Крх кхм... только что вы услышали стихотворное пророчество неизвестного автора, повествующее о первом этапе того, что позже назовут Нашествием тьмы, Гоблинским Второжением или Второй Демонической Войной. Начались эти события с нападения гоблинов на поселения и разгрома отделения гильдии авантюристов возле северной границы Кормира. По дошедшим до нас сведениям пророчество впервые прозвучало примерно за неделю до описываемых событий, что может говорить о неопытности автора и спонтанном характере проявления его пророческого дара.

А теперь возьмите перья и приведите максимально подробную расшифровку этого пророчества. На это у вас есть два часа времени, прежде чем я начну собирать работы.

center***/center

На скале, в которой находится пещера, ставшая домом небольшой группе гоблинов и их невольных спутниц, расположились основные участники засады:

Хобгоблин-варлок по имени Гхыр-предводитель данного поселения,Рианна- мрачная заклинательница из столицы,Кара- воин рукопашного стиля, находящаяся в смятении.

-Гхыр... Неуверенно начала Кара.

-Да?

-Спасибо.

-Хм... спасибом сыт не будешь, разве я недостоин чего то большего за мое терпение и помощь тебе?

-Но у меня ничего нет, никакой еды. Обескураженно ответила собеседница.

-Нуу... я думаю поцелуй будет достаточно.

-П..п...поцелуй?

-Да! Я думаю,что поцелуй это самое малое чем ты можешь расплатиться. Или ты считаешь,что возвращение тебе способностей это ничего незначащая фигня ?

-Я...нет ...хорошо! Выпалила Кара и плотно зажмурилась, сжав кулаки.

В течении нескольких минут ничего не происходило и она приоткрыла один глаз.

-Если бы я хотел тебя поцеловать, я бы давно это сделал несмотря на твое отношение к этому. Это Ты проявляешь благодарность, вот Ты и целуй! Целуй так, как целуют героя в сказках, благодарные принцессы.

-Я ...я...не умею...Запинаясь и краснея проговорила Кара.

-В щеку его поцелуй извращенка! Сказки про принцесс в темницах детям рассказывают, там всегда спасителей в щеку целуют! С этим ты справишься, а то навоображала себе невесть что! Посоветовала не выдержавшая этого разговора Рианна.

Повернув голову в профиль, я потыкал пальцем, указывая место куда надо применять благодарность.

-Чмок...

-На первый раз сойдет.

-Это на какой ещё такой "первый раз" ?

-На такой! Я проявил такую силу воли, такое терпение и миролюбивость, что меня теперь можно посвящать в первосвященники любого светлого божества. Так что я уверен, ты предоставишь мне немало шансов получить твою благодарность.

Беседу прервала стремительная тень волка, мелькнувшая к входу в пещеру.

Очень быстро до нас начался доноситься треск ломаемых небольших деревьев и веток от более крупных стволов.

-Всем приготовиться .

Хряк показался на поляне и не обращая внимания на засаду, так же стремглав, понесся ко входу в пещеру.

-iИнфлама Максима!/i

Огненный язык заклинания мазнул по филейной части зверя, промчавшегося мимо.

-ВИИИИИ!

Всех оглушил дикий визг раздавшийся из пасти Хряка, видимо язык пламени затронул части тела, важные для всякого мужчины.

Подпрыгнувший от неожиданной боли в чувствительных местах, Хряк немедленно забыл про своего первого обидчика и локомотивом устремился в нашу сторону.

-iAlerny Vok Reny/i

Разряд электричества ударяет хряка в правую лапу, не причинив значительного урона.

Хряк спотыкается из-за сведенных судорогой мышц. Пропахав борозду в траве, он вскочил и громогласно взревел, обещая разорвать обидчиков на кусочки.

Неподвижный Хряк с разверзнутой пастью, полной острых зубов, стал очень удобной мишенью. И предоставленным шансом я воспользовался на полную

!

\- iSangre Bataq/Kon Fa El/i

Спрессованная глобула моей крови, пробила трахею и заставила монстра выдать фонтан крови вместо рева. Пока находящийся в шоковом состоянии, Хряк давился своей кровью, в дело опять вступила заклинательница.

-iУЛЬТИМА ИНФЛАМА /i!

Ослепляющий всполох белого пламени, веретенообразной формы, пронзил глазницу монстра и испарил содержимое черепной коробки на пути своего следования.

Ноги у хряка подкосились и он рухнул заливая поляну кровью.

-...

-...

-...

В молчании мы наблюдали за тем как кровь, вытекающая толчками из раны на шее, замедляется до тех пор, пока не начинает медленно капать просто под воздействием силы тяжести.

-Это последнее заклинание отличается от примененного тобой ранее.

-Да это и есть iОгненный болт/i, а первое было просто усиленной версией стрелы.

-То есть когда ты говорила о двух заклинаниях ты говорила об iОгненном болте/i ?

-Да, обычных стрел я могу выдать около десятка, так как это чары второго круга, а iОгненный болт/i относится к заклинаниям пятого.

-"Хо хо хо, а она сильнее чем я думал." Ну кажется он все таки сдох, пора приступать к заготовлению припасов.

В нашем исполнении заготовка вылилась в самое обычное прожаривание мяса почти до углей. Некоторое количество я попытался сохранить чарами, а остальное было помещено на дно ручья в клетку из веток. С горем пополам удалось извлечь все четыре бивня и при этом не сильно их повредить. Шкуру сняли тоже относительно успешно, а вот с салом Хряк меня обломал-ни капли жира, от слова вообще.

center***/center

На следующий день.

Рианна отправляется проводить расследование и я даю ей последние инструкции.

-Я переделал нити подчинения, теперь ты сможешь отдавать гоблинам приказы, не затрагивающие инстинкт выживания и сможешь сдерживать их влечение. Но учти, что последнее надо ограничивать ДО того как они приступят к процессу размножения ибо после начала это уже не сработает-тебе не хватит глубины связи. Их можно будет направлять в бой, но заставить пожертвовать собой не получится. В остальном контроль полный.

Они будут скрываться в канализации, когда выйдешь к людям.Выбери в гильдии задания проходящие там и поручи их гоблинам. Сама в это время веди слежку за интересующим меня авантюристом. Попробуй продать алхимикам бивень этого хряка, это поправить твое финансовое состояние если алхимики не оценят, то ювелирам.

...

...

Когда заклинательница удалилась, ко мне подошла Кара.

-Гхыр, нам нужно поговорить.

Кивком дал понять, что слушаю её.

-Я обдумала все произошедшее и рассказ Рианны о своей учебе. Она сирота и жаждет отмщения, ради этого она пойдет на всё. Хотя я тоже сирота,но у меня не было таких резких драматических поворотов в судьбе, я жила счастливой жизнью и лишь ранняя смерть отца, от болезни, с подвигла меня на вступление в авантюристы. Возвращение способностей, для меня недостаточно важное событие для присоединения к твоему племени. Я не вижу как сотрудничество с тобой позволит мне выполнять свой обет, победить тебя у меня не получится, сбежать тоже.

-Если я правильно помню твой обет, то никаких указаний кому ты будешь помогать в нем нет. Думаю я понял твою мысль, тебе нужна великая цель? Как насчет вхождение гоблинов в число разумных рас? Исключение их из числа разумных монстров? Ведь среди людей есть немало народов чьи обычаи ничуть не лучше привычек гоблинов, но никто на этом основании им не отказывает в принадлежности к разумным существам. Вместе с тем гоблины могут быть весьма полезны как в мирном деле так и в военном. Да, крестьян из них не выйдет, но ночные стражники,охранники, охотники, работники шахт, помогающие в поисках попавших под завалы могут получиться весьма неплохие. Что будет если гоблина с малолетства начать обучать как человеческого ребенка?Не в пещере с дикарями, а в цивилизации? Там, где у него не будет примера дурного поведения ? Готов поспорить никто даже не пытался, более того конкурентов никто не любит.Наличие постоянной угрозы со стороны гоблинов выгодно людским правителям для удержания в подчинении окраинные регионы, вот никто и не пытается на уровне стран и королевств решить эту проблему окончательно. А ведь теоретически они гоблины могут стать вполне обычными членами общества, пусть и со своими особенностями, но для превращения подобного в действительное состояние вещей я должен быть достаточно силён как сам по себе, так и в качестве главы сильного племени. И разумеется дикие племена в таком случае должны быть уничтожены.А цена за рост могущества моего поселения будет меньше, чем ежедневные жертвы нападений всех прочих гоблинов.

-Ты будешь убивать других гоблинов?

-Да, люди ведь убивают друг друга, так чем гоблины хуже? Мне нет никакого резона идти привычной дорогой. Ничего кроме титула самый большой гоблин в пещере там не светит. Вооружение дубина, доспех в лучшем случае шкура. Так ради чего мне это? Зачем мне рост в два раза больше нынешнего? С такими габаритами только на жратву и работать. Кстати о жратве! Собирайся, мы идём в поход за красной икрой, надо успеть выловить пару рыбин до окончания нереста.

center***/center

Дзинк-звякнул колокольчик на двери предупреждая владельца алхимической лавки о посетителе.

-Чем я могу вам помочь мисс?

-Я хотела бы продать компоненты с монстров.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на недорогую одежду посетительницы, несущую следы неумелой починки, владелец лавки резко поскучнел.

-Мисс, предупреждаю сразу :скупкой крысиных хвостов и других "ингредиентов" подобного уровня мы не занимаемся. Попробуйте обратиться в магистрат.

-У меня более ценный образец.

-Хорошо мисс, обреченно вздохнул алхимик, показывайте.

Молодая авантюристка достала из-за спины длинный сверток чуть изогнутой формы.

-Вот.

Уверенными движениями, яснее слов говорящими о большом опыте, мужчина распустил завязки.

-Это бивень? Никогда не видел такой странной формы.

-Клык.

-Клык? Спросил торговец-алхимик, с сомнением оглядев девушку ещё раз.

-Вы авантюристка?

-Да

-И вы говорите, что добыли этот клык от убитого зверя? Не нашли издохшего от ран,а именно убили?

-Я выпускница столичной академии заклинателей.

-Это многое объясняет: даже самые могучие когда-то были зелеными новичками и начинали с фарфорового ранга. Тут сразу видно отсутствие повреждений на образце и ввиду вашего возраста я в первую очередь подумал о краже из какого нибудь музея древностей или у проезжего торговца. Но опытному специалисту очевидно свежее происхождение кости - не более недели или двух, а значит зверь погиб в окрестностях. Я готов купить у вас этот образец кости за пятьсот золотых и в качестве извинений не возьму денег за оценку и дам совет. Если вас эти деньги не устраивают , то могу лишь посоветовать не продавать его не одаренным мастерам. Украшение или утварь изготовленные из подобных материалов могут иметь самые неожиданные свойства и далеко не всегда они будут полезны и приятны.

-Я согласна на ваши условия.

-Великолепно! Это очень мудрое решение. Поскольку клык свежий, попробуйте обратиться в гильдию, возможно на этого зверя есть заказ и вы сможете получить за него награду.

-Я могу принести еще несколько клыков.

-О! Разве они уцелели? Видя у вас только один клык в хорошем состоянии я поспешно предположил, что остальные вы повредили магией во время боя или когда вынимали из тела.

-Их всего четыре, этот из меньшей пары. Моя напарница сильно повредила одежду и не может прийти в город. Я намеревалась продать один клык и вернуться с обновкой к напарнице за остальными. Тет места опасны и я не хочу задерживаться в городе на долго.

-К сожалению такого количества костей мне не нужно, лучше обратитесь к оружейникам или гномам-артефакторам. Они дадут чуть больше денег чем я, но рекомендую заказать себе снаряжение или основу для магических арканов в счет материала. Подобные инструменты станут отличным подспорьем для начинающего мага. Насколько большие клыки отличны от этого?

-Примерно на треть по длине и на четверть по толщине.

-Значит не меньше семьсот- восемьсот золотых, чем больше клыки тем он ценнее для ремесленника- больше вариаций того что можно из него приготовить.

Вы будете покупать какие нибудь зелья или мази? Вот пожалуйста каталог или если вы спешите, то я могу предложить вам стандартный набор авантюриста, их у меня наготове сразу несколько штук.

-А что туда входит?

-Несколько зелий лечения, зелье повышения характеристик силы, ловкости, выносливости, антидот, зелье очищения, зелье ночного зрения и зелье удаления запаха.

-А для магов у вас ничего нет ?

-Простите мисс моя лавка довольно дорогая и начинающие маги редко когда могут позволить себе мои услуги. Когда же им удается встать на ноги, то обычно они оставляют специальные заказы под свои личные нужды на месяц или два вперед. Но в данный момент у меня для магов в наличии только зелья длительного хранения и очень высокой стоимости. Есть и другие товары для магов, но из-за срочности вашего дела они малоактуальны или в принципе не имеют боевого применения. Берите стандартный набор мисс, зелье силы поможет вам откинуть противника, прорвавшегося в ближний бой и мешающего колдовать...

(При этих словах на лицо молодой авантюристки наползла тень)

...ловкость поможет увернуться, а выносливость убежать.

-Хорошо я возьму один набор.

-Пятьдесят золотых.Порекомендую вам также неплохую лавку готовой одежды. Идете дальше по улице в низ, через три дома поворот налево и следующий после углового дом поможет вам с подбором платья* на все случаи жизни за умеренные деньги.

Вот прошу ваши зелья, поскольку вы новичок я должен предупредить, что зелье очищения-принимается для очистки организма от побочных эффектов зелий усиления принятых одновременно, не замещает антидот и в лучшем случае поможет с пищевым отравлением.

А сейчас я принесу вам ваши деньги**.

...

...

Магазин готовой одежды.

-Мне нужна походная одежда для моей подруги авантюристки.

-Какие то особые требования?

-Простая одежда без изысков, не мешающая активным движениям в бою и обещающая некоторую защиту.

-Может быть в стиле странствующих монахов для специалистов боя без оружия?

-О это было бы идеально!

-Какие размеры?

-Рост у нее примерно такой же, как у меня, она более мускулиста и богата спереди.

-Главное рост, все остальное в их одежде регулируется. Ваша подруга думаю разберется.

С вас двадцать золотых, но если вернете его неповрежденным, то готова забрать его обратно за восемнадцать монет.

*Платье /устаревшее/ - Как одежда носимая поверх белья, без относительности пола носящего.

**450 золотых- это не 450 монет из золота, номинал у монет разный, некоторые содержат магические металлы.


	9. Chapter 9

center***/center  
Гильдия авантюристов, северный филиал.

Возле стенда с заданиями стоят несколько человек, выбирающие задания, одна из них заклинательница Рианна.

Заказчик Гильдия торговцев -убить гигантских крыс в канализации(10 золотых+5 к рейтингу), уровень сложности фарфоровый.  
Заказчик мэрия-убийство гоблинов в эльфийской крепости -  
(10 золотых +25 к рейтингу основная часть, дополнительная часть спасение пленных +10 золотых +25 к рейтингу), уровень сложности железный.  
Заказчик мэрия- уничтожить волчью стаю 200 золотых+ 40 к рейтингу, уровень сложности Стальной.  
Заказчик староста деревни Выселки -убийство гоблинов возле деревни "Выселки"(2 золотых+10 к рейтингу),уровень сложности фарфоровый.  
Заказчик Гильдия магов- зачистить руины от нежити (1900 золотых+ 140 к рейтингу),  
уровень сложности Обсидиановый.  
Заказчик казначейство-Убийство Проклятого Вепря (600 золотых +110 к рейтингу), уровень сложности Стальной.

"Вот оно"  
Забрав квест на Гигантских крыс и Вепря, Рианна направилась к стойке администратора.

-Добрый день чем могу вам помочь?  
Спросил мужчина за стойкой.

-Я хочу взять два квеста: убийство крыс и охота на проклятого вепря.

Дежурный администратор взял два бланка с заданиями, которые принесла Рианна.  
-Фарфоровый и Стальной? Для допуска к заданию стального уровня в одиночку вы должны иметь рейтинг гильдии не ниже обсидианового.  
-Так получилось, что во время квеста наша группа была рассеяна и я по дороге к городу натолкнулась на этого вепря.

-Он вас не заметил или вы нашли его логово?

-Я убила его.

-О?! Это довольно редко происходит, но порой бывает, что квесты наслаиваются. Прежде чем я смогу оформить вас на это задание, вам необходимо будет предоставить доказательство способности справиться с этим зверем.

-Я продала часть полученной с него добычи в лавку алхимика, который и посоветовал поискать квест на вепря.

-Это сильно упрощает ситуацию и поскольку факт гибели практически подтвержден, то я не буду загружать вас бюрократическими отчётами с подробностями охоты. Укажите метод убийства и практическую демонстрацию примененного навыка мы можем провести незамедлительно.

-Я убила его магией пятого ранга, он был неподвижен и я очень удачно попала ему в глаза.

-Ваш идентификатор пожалуйста.

Рианна достаёт жетон гильдии и предъявляет его администратору.  
-Секундочку, я должен провести проверку для заочного закрытия квеста.  
Повернувшись спиной к стойке, администратор достал фолиант со списком выданных авантюристам жетонов.  
-Хм... Я прошу прощения, но тут указано что владелец этого жетона мёртв.

Рианна сжала кулаки.  
-И тем не менее я жива.

-Какое имя вы указали при регистрации?

-Рианна, выпускница столичной академии заклинателей.

-Всё верно. Приносим вам свои извинения за ошибку, но информацию о вашей вероятной гибели принес авантюрист брильянтового ранга. Он известный эксперт по гоблинам и при наличии у него в свидетелях одного авантюриста из вашей группы мы не имели причин к сомнениям в его словах.

-Да? И кто же с ним был?

-Жрица фарфорового ранга.

Рианна -" Мерзкая тварь выжила, Гхыр не ошибся"  
-Я была ранена в самом начале и не могу рассказать ничего существенного про происходившее в пещере с гоблинами, но когда я очнулась, на наших пленителей напали волки. Во время возникшей суматохи ко мне в руки попал жезл молний, который мне и помог в последствии, а вепря мы встретили уже потом.

-Третий члены вашей группы так же выжила?

-Да, но она лишилась всей одежды и не может появиться на людях.

-Лишилась одежды? А я понял... Вы хотите записать убийство вепря только на себя или мне внести и её?

-Она не участвовала, но формально мы были вместе, так что вносите и её. Но у меня нет её жетона.

-Не страшно, я воспользуюсь архивом.  
А по тесту мы сейчас попросим консультации. Прошу подождать пять минут.

...  
-Прошу прощения госпожа колдунья, но гильдия нуждается в ваших услугах.

Шикарно и весьма откровенно одетая авантюристка бриллиантового ранга благосклонно кивнула.  
-Я не займу у вас много времени. Как самая сильная колдунья, в нашем отделении гильдии, скажите возможно ли владеть боевой магией пятого ранга в семнадцать лет?

Колдунья задумчиво набила свою длинную и элегантную трубку свежим табаком.  
-Если сосредоточится на конкретной школе магии... то вполне, но это будет насмешка, а не маг: количество чар в арсенале будет минимально. На практическую отработку уйдет почти все время, а значит прочие стороны дара не будут развиты. Таким, по собственному желанию, никто заниматься не будет и никому кроме армейцев это не нужно в принципе. Только они могут позволить себе натаскать несколько десятков неофитов на использование двух-трех заклинаний и бросить их в бой,рассчитывая подавить магов противника массовостью однотипных чар. Крайне расточительно, как по мне, и против сильных чародеев, вроде меня, не работает.  
Демонстрируя свой уровень колдунья использовала боевое заклинание для поджига табака.  
i-Инфлама /i  
-Спасибо за сотрудничество, хорошего вам дня.

...  
-Прошу прощения господин авантюрист, но гильдии нужна ваша консультация, как охотника на крупных монстров. Достаточно ли попадания одного заклинания для убийства монстра стального уровня опасности ?

-Я не маг, но зачастую это единственный выход. Я одиночка и мое основное вооружение алебарда: для случайных встреч с сильно бронированными монстрами высокого ранга у меня припасено несколько свитков, влетевших мне в хорошую горсть полновесных монет. Как правило такие монстры не очень быстры или от обратного не сильно бронированы, но таких в любом случае стоит убивать издалека.

-Спасибо за сотрудничество, хорошего вам дня.

...  
-Простите за ожидание, я провел консультацию с другими авантюристами-ваша история подтверждена как реалистичная и я засчитываю вам исполнение этого квеста. К сожалению мы не можем зачесть вам выполнение вашего самого первого квеста по убийству гоблинов. В качестве компенсации за необоснованное исключение из числа активных авантюристов гильдия повышает полученный вами рейтинг за убийство вепря на сорок пунктов, после выполнения задания по убийству гигантских крыс он станет равным 100 и вы сможете перейти на следующий ранг в гильдии авантюристов. Ваша подруга получит половину рейтинга за это задание, то есть пятьдесят пять пунктов к личному рейтингу, как только сможет появится в гильдии. Денежная награда выплачивается целиком и только вам.

Кивнув Рианна подняла походную сумку, с одеждой для Кары, и молча отправилась к выходу из здания гильдии.

...

...  
В условленном месте на границе Темнолесья Рианну ждали гоблины.  
-Вас кто нибудь видел ?  
-Нет.  
-Отлично , я взяла ключ от канализации и договорилась,что приду вечером.  
Эту одежду и зелья сейчас отнесите в пещеру к Гхыру.  
Я пока пройдусь по магазинам и докуплю снаряжение.  
center***/center

Наш поход за икрой несколько затянулся, но не могу сказать, что я сильно раздражен по этому поводу, так как икру мы все таки добыли, пусть и не сразу.  
Но начнем по порядку:первая внеплановая остановка произошла на третьем часу пути-в полумраке Темного Леса Кара подвернула ногу и более самостоятельно передвигаться не могла. Пришлось взвалить её на закорки, что сразу сказалось как на скорости передвижения, так и на величине пройденного пути. Привалы делались чаще и отдыхал я дольше. На одном из таких привалов я обнаружил в мешке один гвоздь из которого был "изготовлен" крючок для импровизированной удочки, коя и была торжественна вручена скучающей Каре. Наше продвижение замедляло не только поврежденная нога девушки, но и то что шли мы во многом на ощупь. Дорога по которой к нам прибежал недавно убиенный кабан-мутант вовсе не была прямой и мы вынужденно держались берега реки. В общем пока я дрых, Кара пыталась рыбачить. Разбудил меня громкий взвизг, я вскочил но вокруг не было ни единой души,ни Кары ни причины её крика, удочки тоже не было. Единственное место отступления, скрывающее следы неизвестного, была река. Похоже Кара поймала кого-то крупного и её сдернуло в воду, а сообразить отпустить "удочку" она не успела. А дальше сильное течение и ледяная вода.

-Охохо...  
Бултых!

...

Нашел я её относительно быстро, благодаря чарам поводыря, но пока догнал и вытащил на берег, она успела прилично наглотаться воды и порядком окоченеть. Когда она, с моей помощью, выкашляла из легких воду, я приступил к уже испытанной технологии обогрева.  
С помощью магии делаю разогрев верхних участков кожи до шестидесяти градусов, сажаю деваху себе на колени спиной к себе, крепко прижав. Согревшись она прекращает дрожать и я приступаю к петтингу*, не знаю как насчет целительной силы этого процесса для нахлебавшихся воды, но мне идея такого "массажа" нравится.

Когда дыхание девушки стало значительно более тяжелым и она приблизилась к вершине, я убрал руки от её эрогенных зон, и приподняв за бедра, насадил на свой зеленый штифт, находящийся в полной боевой готовности.  
-Э?... Ах!

Удерживая её на весу за филейную часть, я начал быстрые возвратно-поступательные движения.

-Ах , ах ,ах , ах, ах, ах..."Что со мной? Что это за чувство? Почему я..."

Потребовалось совсем немного времени, прежде чем она задрожала всем телом и её междометия слились в протяжный стон:

-Ах, ах, ах ,хммммм..."Неужели я умираю ?"

Не мешая ей ощутить её всю гамму испытываемых ощущений, я прекратил фрикции и  
когда она расслабилась, я резко снял её с себя и положил спиной на землю. Разведя ноги девушки в стороны и чуть вверх, я мощным толчком вошел в неё до упора.  
Стараясь входить в нее до конца, я одновременно наращивал темп...

...Ах! Ах! А! А-а! А-а! (Я схожу с ума...Так горячо...)А-а-а-а!

В момент, когда мышцы её тела вновь сжали моего вторженца, а пальцы Кары впились мне в плечи, я не выдержал и практически впечатал её в речной берег последним движением,  
зарычав ответ на её крик.

Придя в себя, я сфокусировал взгляд на лежащей подо мной девушке... кажется она отрубилась.  
center***/center

Магические товары Аркадиуса.

Аркадиус полуэльф-полурослик.  
-У нас весьма широкий выбор книг заклинаний для начинающего мага, но и более опытные так же могут найти для себя нечто ранее неизученное.

-Я пожалуй возьму Элементный Щит.

-Великолепный выбор для авантюриста! Если вы оказались без средств защиты во враждебном окружении стихий,то Элементный Щит это ваш выбор! Жар огня, зимний холод, дождь и пылевая буря всё будет вам нипочем! Это заклинание с вами навсегда! Даже достигнув звания архимага вы будете продолжать использовать эти чары! Вы хотите нагреть воды, но в походе у вас прохудился котелок? Это не беда если вы достигли мастерства в Элементном Щите! Сложите руки лодочкой и нагрейте воду в руках прямо над пламенем костра!

Рианна с отвисшей челюстью ошарашенно таращится на вошедшего в рекламный раж торговца, который активно жестикулируя вскочил на прилавок.

-О! Это заклинание поистине дар богов! Овладев им на должном уровне вам не нужно будет таскать на себе неудобные шубы зимой и снимать тяжелые доспехи в жарких пустынях!

Аркадиус, обращаясь к внимающей посетительнице, попытался поймать выражение глаза собеседника, но будучи невысокого роста из-за смешанного происхождения, по привычке задрал голову. Его взгляду предстал паук на паутинке свисающей с потолка.  
Некоторое время он с недоумением рассматривал неожиданно "превратившуюся" в паука девушку, но затем наблюдаемый потолок намекнул ему о его ошибке.  
Вернувшись за стойку он сконфуженно извинился:

-Прошу прощение за мое неподобающее поведение, я являюсь энтузиастом применения метамагии и иногда чересчур увлекаюсь любимым предметом.

-Э...э... ничего страшного. А что с его помощью действительно можно греть воду в руках ? Я никогда не слышала о подобном применении чар.

-Кхм ну теоретически да, но учтите что это чары первого уровня и волшебник способный использовать их таким образом скорее всего сможет починить котелок заклинанием или наколдовать новый. В качестве защиты от враждебной магии оно мало полезно. А так для кузнецов, пожарных и путешественников, оказавшихся в сложной ситуации, это заклинание отличное подспорье.

-Хорошо, еще я хотела бы взять заклинание невидимости.

-Сожалею мисс, но продажа подобных условно-запрещенных чар очень жестко регламентируется законом и доступна для авантюристов только высокого ранга, чья репутация не запятнана проблемами с властью, гильдией магов и не имеющих отношения к преступным сообществам.

-А как мне прикажете скрытно подбираться к цели, я ведь не эльф и даже не рейнджер.

-Если вы планируете охотится на опасных монстров, то могу вам порекомендовать отличное заклинание -Круг Отвержения Зла. С ним вы не станете невидимой, но всякий кто злоумышляет против вас или несет в сердце зло не обратит внимание на область, на которую наложили это заклинание. Злые монстры не смогут вас увидеть в метре от себя, глядя прямо на вас и даже если вы в это время будете пускать в них стрелы.  
При длительной практике вы сможете скрыться даже от не слишком пристального взгляда темного божества среднего ранга и делать это в движении. При комбинации с чарами хамелеона и тихого шага это все что нужно для охоты.

-Зрение оно обманет, а звук и запах ?

-Воздействие идет на сердца носителей зла, а значит взгляд, запах и звук в действительности не меняются и распространяются совершенно свободно. Просто для злых созданий зона действия заклятья словно исчезает из мира . Чем злее существо тем сильнее действует заклинание, но умные злодеи или монстры с интеллектом могут догадаться откуда к ним прилетают потоки кислоты, огня и другие эффектные заклинания  
длительного действия. И пусть они не ощущают происходящего за чарами это не помешает им ударить в том направлении.  
Заклинание не очень хорошо подходит для пряток когда о вашем присутствии в ограниченном пространстве комнаты достоверно известно и вас активно ищут, но если вас не ждут, то все равно каким образом злое существо воспринимает мир вас оно не заметит.

-Это весьма интересное заклинание и сколько оно стоит ?

-Защитно-маскировочное/групповое-локальное из рекомендованного списка третьего ранга, четыреста золотых. Элементный щит брать будете ?

-Да

-Прежде чем вы уйдете позвольте предложить вам вот эту брошюру по изучению навыка записи заклинаний на бумаге.

-Умение делать свитки ?

-Нет, это именно запись заклинания по которой его можно повторить. Там показаны основные приемы описания чар для разных школ. За пять золотых вы можете взять брошюру напрокат до исчерпания надобности или приобрести в личное пользование за двадцать монет.

-Почему так дёшево ?

-Распространение этого умения спонсируется Гильдией магов для сохранения и приумножения магических знаний.

-Убедили, беру в личное пользование.

-Если это все, то тогда с вас четыреста семьдесят пять золотых.

*Пе́ттинг (англ. petting) — форма сексуальной активности, предполагающая получение удовлетворения партнёров путём возбуждения эрогенных зон без непосредственного контакта гениталий.


End file.
